Space and Essence
by myra
Summary: When a new enemy brings back Darkconda and drains the space rangers of their powers, they must rely on some old (or new) friends to restore their powers and save the world.
1. Darkconda Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Power Rangers in Space (except for the Purple Ranger Amber). The Wizard (despite the unoriginal name) is mine. Actually it was my sister's character but I know she doesn't care.  
  
It had been a few months since Zordon had sacrificed himself to save the universe and yet Andros still could not help the sadness that overcame him, simply because he was the one that had smashed the tube that held him. He felt hands on his shoulder and he turned to see Ashley Hammond standing over him. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked him. Andros nodded. "Yeah, just a little depressed over what happened to Zordon, that's all." He told her. Ashley nodded. "I know. I miss him too. He sacrificed himself to save the world though, so I guess that has to count for something." She said as she sat down beside him. "I thought you were training with Cassie and Amber." He said as he looked over at her. Ashley nodded. "I was, but to be honest Amber does better training on a one to one capacity. That and I just wasn't patient enough to do it right now." She explained to him. "Not like we need it, considering we have finally achieved peace."  
  
"Not quiet peace, my dear." Said the white bearded man watching the swirling black mist that displayed the group in the center of the void. "In fact, this is about to get very interesting." While it was true that Zordon's sacrifice had eliminated just about all evil in the world for the time being, he had missed this new figure, simply because he held more power than any of the enemies the Rangers had ever faced. But not all evil had been eliminated by Zordon's sacrifice either. He had watched the battle that had been labeled as the Countdown to Destruction and had seen Darkconda's treachery against Dark Spectre. In fact he had predicted it. "He really would have been better as an independent operator, or perhaps a villain himself." He said to himself and then smiled. "Let's find out." A blue energy ball formed in his hand and he shot it out into the depths of space. Right to the debris field that held what was Darkconda's last stand. Until now. The blue energy ball flew toward Earth.  
  
Amber watched as Cassie did a few punches and then a spinning kick. It worked great until Cassie went to land and fell onto the ground. She couldn't help but smile, remembering how difficult it had been to train each and every Ranger that had asked her. Even Jason and Tommy had had a hard time keeping up with her at times. Cassie hit the ground with a soft curse and Amber came over to her. "It's alright. It took me months to master that move. You've done great considering the fact that I learned it in five months. This is your fourth day." She said. "I'm not sure why it matters." Cassie replied as she let Amber help her up. "It's not like we'll need it anytime soon." "That's true." Amber allowed as she used her right hand to brush her long black hair off of her face and walked over to their exercise bags. "But then again, who knows." "I guess you're right." Cassie conceded as she joined Amber and took a drink from her water bottle before sitting on the ground. "I guess it just feel weird not to have to worry about being attacked." Amber smiled and was about to respond when a large blue streak hit the park not thirty feet away from them, and her smile faded. "I guess we're about to find out."  
  
  
  
The sensors went off just as Ashley was about to suggest that she and Andros get a bite to eat. All thoughts of an impromptu date were pushed out of mind. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked as he rose and went to a console. "An unknown energy signature has headed toward Earth." DECA reported. "What could be going on?" Ashley asked. "I don't know." Andros told her. "Summon the guys, we better check it out." Ashley nodded and was about to comply when she looked down at the sensor readings and looked up sharply. "That's pretty close to where Amber and Cassie are training." She told him. "We better hurry." Andros said.  
  
Amber and Cassie arrived to see a smoking crater before them. They began to inspect the area, knowing from personal experience that something like this was never this innocent. Amber especially knew, given as she was the oldest ranger in all of the history she knew. Even though she was just twenty. "I don't see anything." Cassie told her after a quick inspection. "Neither do I." Amber assured her. "Something is wrong here." Then a familiar voice came from behind them. "Looking for something?" it asked. Both girls turned and took a fighting stance. They were surprised to see Darkconda standing there. "What? How is that possible?" Cassie asked. Amber shook her head. "I don't know. But I guess we need to morph." "Let's Rocket!" both girls called out, and a moment later Cassie stood in her pink astral suit and Amber stood in her purple astral suit, looking very much like the others. "Still eager to please, I see." Darkconda growled as he shot multiple blue energy bolts at the two rangers. They struck Cassie head on and she fell to the ground, but Amber avoided them all (although barely) and jumped up into the air and kicked Darkconda in the chest. He grunted and stumbled back. "Whoa, now that's solid as a rock." Amber commented before running over to Cassie and leaning beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." Cassie responded and then gasped, "Look out!" She turned in enough time to see Darkconda leaping out at her with his sword going straight to her head. Andros caught it with his Spiral Saber. Then Carlos, Ashley, TJ, and Zhane stepped up behind Amber and Cassie, helping the girls up. "So, now we have all of the Power Rangers here and ready to play. Prepare for your last battle." Darkconda said and drew his sword. "We'll see about that." Andros said as he raised his Spiral Saber and brought it in front of his face in a defensive posture. TJ followed through with his Astral Axes, Carlos with his Lunar Lance, and Amber with her Solar Sais. "Be careful." Ashley called out. "I'd listen to the Yellow Ranger." Darkconda said as he lowered his arms. Then three more copies of Darkconda formed, one on the right and one on the left. "Cassie, we need your help." TJ said. "On it." Cassie responded and drew her Satellite Stunner, shooting at the three Darkconda's to find which was the real one. Although they could not see her eyes widen in amazement, they heard it in her voice. "I can't tell which one is the real one!" "That's right, Rangers." Darkconda replied and shot more blue bolts at the Rangers. This time none of the Rangers were able to avoid it and they all fell back. "When could Darkconda do that?" Zhane asked as he recovered. "He can't" Andros responded as he too rose. "Just great." Carlos said. "Had enough?" Darkconda asked as the three forms approached the recovering Rangers. "Not nearly so." Amber replied as they all got up, bringing their weapons to up front, aimed at Darkconda. "Then so be it." He said, and suddenly four more forms of Darkconda emerged and surrounded the Rangers. They all took their right hand to the front of their eyes, red beams shot from the eye to the hand, and then shot out at the Rangers. All the beams struck the Rangers, and they fell to the ground. Their astral suits disappeared, the guys and Ashley now in their uniforms, Cassie and Amber in their workout clothes. All of the Darkconda's laughed. "Draining you fools of your powers was to easy." They said, and began to reform, merging at the Darkconda near Andros, who proceeded to lift him up by the throat. "And now this world is mine." Even when he disappeared, the laughing continued.  
  
  
  
The Wizard couldn't have been prouder of Darkconda. He had disabled the Power Rangers, and now nothing was going to stand in his way of conquering the Earth.  
  
  
  
"How could we have lost? After all that has happened?!" Amber exclaimed angrily as she pounded her fist on the console near her. They all watched her, all of the Rangers sad and angered. But it didn't escape any of the that this was worse for Amber. She had survived everything, from the Green Ranger to the loss of the Ninja Powers from the loss of the Zeo and Turbo Powers and finally to the Countdown to Destruction. But never had she felt so powerless. "I don't know what to do." Cassie said. "We'll figure out something." TJ said as he stood up and started to pace. "There has never been a loss without something new for us to gain." Carlos looked at him. "Yeah, but what is it?" he asked. TJ couldn't respond. Neither could anyone else.  
  
A wind blew, uncovering a small black box from under the sand. A moment later someone picked it up and opened the box. Inside were eight coins, containing eight images. Raptor. Stegosaurus. White Tiger. Dragonzord. Mastodon. Pterodactyl. Triceratops. Saber tooth Tiger. Tyrannosaurs.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I will continue this story as soon as I have the new team finalized. Comments and suggestions would be appreciated. 


	2. The start of essence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers in Space characters (except for Amber). Alexis Darling was created by Rachael West and is used with her permission. This story does not impact her series "Streaks of Purple". Cora is also my character. The purple and orange essence powers are mine, but the other essence powers are not, as they are stronger versions of the original powers. The Wizard is mine, despite the unoriginal name.  
  
He believed this was destiny that he ran into this box. He couldn't believe that it held all eight of the power coins in it. Although he wondered how it was possible, as last time he heard the actual powers had been taken by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the actual coins crushed in front of some of his friends. But here they were. He took the red coin, pressing it into his palm. "I failed once, I won't do so again." Jason Scott Lee promised to no one.  
  
"I found something!" exclaimed Alpha six. The ex-Space Rangers ran to look over his shoulder as he pointed to the strange readings. "What is it?" Amber asked him. "These readings. They look to be the original powers, only stronger." Alpha told her. "But that's impossible. The powers were absorbed by Zedd, the coins crushed. I was there." Amber replied. "Obviously not." TJ said. "They're showing right here." "Someone should probably check it out." Andros said. "I will." Amber told them, and when no one protested she immediately left the bridge.  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart did another cartwheel across the mat, landing perfectly on her feet. She heard applause and turned to see Cora Jade standing there, wearing her customary smile. "Thanks, but it was nothing." Kimberly assured her. "Nothing?" Cora asked her as she stepped forward. "I can't do that. At least not like you can." "You're just starting." Kimberly assured her friend. "In a few weeks you'll be just as good as I am." "You're just saying that to be nice." Cora responded. "I can be like you in a few years, if I'm lucky and if I practice enough." Kim shrugged. "You're right. But practice is the only way to get better. It took me months to cartwheel in a perfectly straight line. Although you would never know that." Cora took her position on the mat. "Of course, it would have helped if I had been doing gymnastics since I was young." She pointed out taking a few steps forward and doing a well-balanced cartwheel. A slight twist put her half out of the matted area. "Don't worry about it." Kim said as she rushed out to her friend. "Let's try that again, this time I'll stand beside you, and I'll keep my arms to the side of your legs, to stop them from going awry." "Thanks." Cora told her as she took up her position again, but then stopped when she saw someone coming. "But not now. We have company." Kimberly turned and smiled slightly when she saw Jason running up to them. Kimberly also noticed the box in his hand and couldn't help but be curious. "Jason, what's going on?" she asked as he ran up to them. "Look at this." Jason whispered urgently. He opened the box, revealing all eight of the power coins. Kimberly couldn't help but gasp, "Oh, my god." "What?" Cora asked. They didn't respond immediately and she shrugged, about to go back to her exercises when the box fell from his hand and the coins fell to the floor. She rushed to pick up the four coins that rolled her way, and then noticed the symbols on them. Mastodon, Dragonzord, Raptor, Saber tooth Tiger. "Uh, they're collector coins." Kimberly explained hastily as she returned the other four fallen coins to Jason and turned to Cora. But when she did, they noticed the orange streaks flying up her arm. "What?" Cora gasped confused. "The coin must have chosen her." Jason commented. "What do you mean?" Cora asked him. "Jason! Kim!" they heard from behind them and turned to see Amber running toward them. Despite everything Kim couldn't help but take a moment to hug one of her friends, whom she had not seen in years. Amber returned the hug. "What's going on?" Jason showed her the power coins. "I found these." He told her. "It's the old powers." Amber nodded, looking at Cora. "And your friend?" she asked. It took Kim a moment to say it. "She's the orange ranger." "What?" Amber questioned, absolutely surprised. "My words exactly." Cora said.  
  
The Wizard felt the sudden power flow. It felt so familiar, and yet so odd. He couldn't identify why. Since Darkconda was still in Angel Grove, the Wizard sent his Dark Dragon to investigate.  
  
"They chose me to become the Orange Ranger." Cora said, more to herself than to her two friends and her new acquaintance. "So it seems." Amber said. "Although I'd like to know how these powers could be here." Then she remembered what TJ said about one door closing and another one opening. "But, we could use your help." "What's going on?" Jason asked her. Amber was about to tell them about Darkconda and the way he incapacitated the Astral powers when a loud crashing was heard from outside and the far wall was smashed down. In stepped a large black dragon. "What is that?" Kimberly asked him. "I don't know." Jason told her, reaching and grabbing his coin, then handing Kimberly the Pterodactyl coin. "But I think it's time to morph. You too, Cora." They all took their stance and called out their transformation phrases. "Orange Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!" Cora looked amazed at her new orange suit, the blaster affixed to her hip, and the flow of power through her body. Jason stood in the Red Ranger suit. But Kimberly was not morphed. "What's going on?" Amber asked her. "I don't know." Kimberly told her, and then realized Amber was not morphed. "Why aren't you morphed?" "I can't." Amber said. "Our powers were taken out by Darkconda. I don't know if it's permanent." Jason handed the box to Amber. "Find the holders of the rest of these coins. Send them here. Cora and I will distract this monster." He told them. It took Cora a moment to realize what he said, but after she processed it she just nodded. "Get going." She said. The black dragon blasted at the four teens and Jason moved to prevent it from hitting the two girls. Amber took her hand and ran saying, "I know where to go. The white ranger power was Tommy's." "Only two rangers?" the black dragon monster asked as it stepped into the room. "Let's see what you have."  
  
"I have detected a monster on the surface." Alpha told the rangers. "And there is nothing we can do about it." Ashley said. "I just hope Amber knows what she is doing."  
  
Tommy Oliver watched as Alexis Darling practiced with one of the other trainees, instructing him on the art of kickboxing. She had also helped Tommy out a bit, and he in turn had agreed to help her with her karate. But as he watched her, he also grew worried about his girlfriend Katherine Hillard, who was supposed to join him here after her dance class. It had been fifteen minutes since her class should have gotten out, and she should have been here about five minutes ago. He didn't want to be the type that worried, but it was hard not to. Alexis noticed Tommy staring at the door, and looked at her friend. "Let's call it a day." She told him. He nodded absently and she made her way over to Tommy, taking a moment to grab a towel, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and then put it over her shoulder as she approached Tommy. Tommy noticed her. "Hey, Alexis."  
  
Alexis nodded. "Hey. You looked worried." She voiced. "I am. Kat should have been here by now." He told her. It was then that Kat walked in, with someone else right beside her, and Tommy's worry faded, to be rapidly replaced by shock and happiness when he saw who was with Kat. "Tommy? Hey, man. Kat told me you'd be here but I wasn't sure it was true. Until now." Zack Taylor said as they approached Tommy and Alexis. "Zack? Man is it good to see you, I haven't heard much from you after the peace conference." Tommy said. Kat came beside Tommy and hugged him. "I got out of my dance class and Zack had just come out of another room. We ran right into each other." Kat told Tommy as a smile crossed her face. "When I told him I was coming to meet you he insisted on coming to see if you were here too." "At least it wasn't a bad thing." Alexis told Tommy as she and Zack exchanged a brief hug. Alexis then looked outside and smiled. "And it looks like old home week." She added. Tommy saw Kimberly and Amber come in, and he couldn't help but smile. "You should ask Amber to teach you karate." He told Alexis, but his smile fell as he saw the grim look on the girls face. "Something is wrong." Kimberly barely took time to acknowledge that she was now seeing four of her best friends here. Amber on the other hand came right up to them. "Oh, god. It's nice to see you again, guys." "It's nice to see you too." Kat said, now noticing the look in her eyes. "But this isn't social, is it? What's going on?" "Darkconda drained out powers and now there is a new monster attacking." Amber told them. As she opened the box Kimberly said, "Jason is using the red coin to fight it, and Cora is using the orange coin." She opened her hand and looked at her coin. "Mine won't work." "Jason needs our help." Tommy said as he reached for the white coin. Zack reached for the black coin. Alexis reached for the purple coin. Kat just stood by Amber, feeling helpless. Looking into Kim's eyes, she could see the same helplessness. "It's morphin time!" Tommy called out. "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" Alexis stood there in the Purple Ranger suit, looking like the others except with a gold shield around her chest. Zack stood in his typical Black Ranger suit. Tommy was not morphed. "What happened?" Kat asked as she came to stand by her boyfriend. "I don't know." Tommy told her, looking at his power coin. "That's exactly what happened with my coin." Kimberly added. "We can't stand here, Jason and that other girl could be in trouble." Alexis interrupted them. "How do Zack and I get there?" "Come with me." Amber told her. "I'll teleport you guys there and then I'll join Tommy and the girls here again." They two rangers followed Amber out the door. "Why didn't your coins work?" Kat asked Tommy and Kimberly. "I don't know." Tommy told her. "Wait a second. You were also the Green Ranger." Kimberly realized. "Maybe you should have the green coin instead." "But what about the white coin?" Kat asked her. "And why didn't the pink coin respond to you?"  
  
Cora jumped over to try and tackle the monster, but he caught her in mid air and tossed her aside. Jason rose to his feet and called out for the Power Sword. It appeared in his hand and he charged at the monster, swinging his sword. The dragon monster caught the sword and kicked Jason in the stomach, then released the sword as he went flying backward. "Okay, you're getting on my nerves." Cora told the monster. She swung a kick at him but she caught her leg. "You're not the quickest ranger, now are you?" he asked her. Which was when the monster was kicked in the chest, and Cora noticed it was the Black Ranger who kicked him. Just before she fell backward and was caught by the Purple Ranger. "Zack!" Jason called as he joined them. "Alexis! It's great to see you again." "It's great to see you too." Alexis told him as she helped Cora up and Zack came over to them. "The white coin refused Tommy for some reason though." "Just like the pink one refused Kimberly." Cora said. "Now that makes no sense." Zack said as he raised his blaster. "Two, four or ten. It doesn't matter. I'll destroy you all." The black dragon informed the rangers as he began to approach the four rangers.  
  
"I sent them to the battle." Amber told her as she came up to Tommy and the other girls. "But if you can't use the white coin and Kim can't use the pink coin, we're short five rangers." "Let me try the Green Coin. I was the Green ranger first." Tommy said. Amber nodded and they exchanged the white coin for the green coin and then he called out, "Green Ranger Power!" Tommy stood there, morphed into the ensemble of the green ranger. "We need to go help the others." Kat said, then stopped. "Or at least you do." "I'll have Alpha teleport you to the battle, and rest of us to the Megaship so we can figure out what is going on." Amber said.  
  
And so we have the start of the team. Jason is the Red Ranger (again), Zack is the Black Ranger, Cora is the Orange Ranger, Alexis is the Purple Ranger, and Tommy is the Green Ranger. Who is the Blue Ranger? Who is the Yellow Ranger? And how come the pink coin refuses to accept Kimberly as the Pink Ranger? All those answers and more, in the next chapter. 


	3. Essence revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the original rangers, or the space rangers. Alexis Darling is Rachael's character and is used with her permission. This does not impact "Streaks of Purple". Amber, Amy and Cora are mine though. The Wizard is mine, despite the unoriginal name.  
  
Jason and Zack tried to attack the monster with their power weapons, but the monster caught them both and flung them back, sending them crashing into the girls. "Well, this is a fine start to this fight." Alexis said to her teammates. "You should have seen him catch me in mid air and throw me." Cora told her. "So what now?" Jason asked.  
  
Cassie and Alpha met the girls in the medical bay after they transported to the Megaship. Cassie and Kat hugged briefly as Alpha began scanning Kimberly. "So how do we determine why the coin wouldn't accept Kimberly?" Amber asked after Alpha turned to another console. "I'm not really sure." Alpha told her. "There is no reason that she shouldn't have been able to accept these powers."  
  
As the rangers recovered, the black dragon monster shot out at the four rangers and they all moved to avoid it. Jason and Alexis wound up on the right side, Zack and Cora on the left side. "You rangers are pathetic. I expected better from you guys. Especially you, Purple Ranger. You're supposed to be the strongest of the rangers." The monster sneered. "I really don't like this thing." Alexis told Zack. "I hear you." Zack replied. The monster brought his fingers up and strange beams emanated from his fingernails and enveloped the four rangers. "These powers are weak, but I think I can make use of them. As my own." He said. "That's not going to happen." Tommy, clad as the Green Ranger, said as he ran in and before the monster could react, he leapt into the air and kicked the monster in the chest, then using the Dragon Dagger to severe the link between the beams and the monsters fingernails. "Tommy, am I glad to see you." Jason said as the four rangers came to his side.  
  
"From what I can tell, you aren't compatible with the Pink power coin." Alpha told Kimberly as he turned to face her. "But how is that possible?" Kimberly asked. "I've been the Pink Ranger up until the point I gave my powers to Kat." "Kat's been the Pink Ranger from the point you gave your powers to her until she gave her Pink Turbo Powers to Cassie." Amber realized. "Maybe she is the one who should hold the Pink Powers." "But then what about Kimberly?" Kat asked. "I'm not sure. I'm going to scan you to make sure you are compatible with the pink coin. If you are, I'll scan the coins and then that should tell me who to find for our blue, yellow, and white rangers." Alpha explained. "Fine, but how does that help our friends on the surface?" Amber asked. No one responded to her question.  
  
"Where is Kat?" Zack asked her. "She had to go to the Megaship with Kimberly and Amber." Tommy told her. "The White coin wasn't compatible with me, just like the Pink coin wasn't for Kimberly." "Why didn't she try the pink coin?" Jason asked him. "I'm not really sure." Tommy admitted. "We do have a monster to deal with." Cora reminded them. The monster rose and shot out at the five rangers, and they dodged to avoid the blast. They barely did it. It destroyed a table. "Maybe we shouldn't be fighting here." Alexis pointed out as the took a fighting stance. "Sure, all we have to do is lure it out of here." Zack said. "Simple enough." Jason told his four friends and then raised his voice. "If you want us, you'll have to come get us." He then ran out the nearest exit, the four rangers following him. Alexis noticed that the monster took after them.  
  
Alpha finished his scan of Kat and then went over to the console to conduct his scans. A moment later he turned toward the girls. "Kat, you are compatible with the Pink coin." He informed her. "But what about Kimberly?" Amber and Kat asked in unison. "I'm not sure." Alpha told her. "Kat, morph and go help Tommy and the others. I'll see if I can figure out which power goes to who, Amber will stay here in case we need to get someone else." "I'm on it. Pink Ranger Power!"  
  
Dark Dragon blasted at the five rangers, and they barely eluded the shots. They continued running forward. But the monster kept up with them. "I guess he took the bait." Zack pointed out. "Yeah, let's hope that this thing continues to have bad aim." Alexis told him. Unfortunately, the next shot the black dragon took at the rangers hit them all in the backs, and each of the rangers felt the wind knocked out of them for a second. When they recovered they saw the monster approaching them rapidly. "I guess his aim isn't as bad as we'd like." Cora pointed out. "We're out in the open now, and that's all that matters." Jason said. "Nothing will matter in a minute, because in a minute you will be dead." The black dragon threatened as he drew closer to the rangers, dark black energy balls forming in his hands. "We have to try and stop him from using those energy bolts." Tommy said as he rose to his feet, with Jason and Alexis rising slowly from behind them. 'Too late." The monster said as he rose his hands to shoot at the Rangers. There was the sound of something being shot and something cut through the monsters hand. The black ball evaporated and as he turned, the Pink Ranger kicked the dragon in the chest and landed beside Tommy and Jason as the monster fell to the ground. "Kim?" Jason asked. "Try again." Kat responded in her Australian accent. She could almost see Tommy smile when he realized she was back. "What about Kimberly?" Alexis asked her. "I'm not sure. Alpha is trying to find out who is supposed to get the other three coins. We need to keep the monster distracted while they track down the rest of our team." Kat informed them. "Easier said than done, but let's give it a shot." Zack said.  
  
"I still don't understand why I couldn't use the pink powers." Kimberly told Amber and Cassie as she sat on the bio bed waiting for Alpha to find the holders of the three remaining coins. Amber shook her head. "I'm not sure either. But I'm guessing there is a logical reasoning for it." "I have it!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to them. "I have the readings of two holders in Angel Grove." He showed them the screen, showing a white and blue star at two locations. Amber pointed to the white one. "I know where that one is, I'll take care of it." She told them. "But what about the blue one?" Cassie asked her. "I'll check it out after I get our new White Ranger." Amber told her. "What about the yellow powers? Why is there no star for that one?" Kimberly asked Alpha. "I thought it was obvious." Alpha told her.  
  
The now six rangers turned as the black dragon monster rose and laughed. "You rangers are so annoying. You insist on jumping into this fight as if one more ranger can possibly make a difference." The monster commented. Zack drew his Power Axe, Jason drew his Power Sword, Tommy drew his Dragon Dagger, and Kat drew her Power Bow. Cora drew her blaster and Alexis took a fighting stance. "Bring it on." Jason replied. Now the monster leapt out at the rangers, scratching Zack and Kat. Jason tried to kick him but he blocked, swung him around and struck him in the back. Cora blocked Jason from being further harmed from the monster but in turn was struck. Tommy and Alexis kicked the monster in the chest and he fell backward. "Everyone alright?" Tommy asked the team even as he knelt down beside his girlfriend. "We're all fine." Jason said, stopping to help Cora to her feet. "Not for long, rangers." The monster said as he shot out at them. They all fell back as his bolts struck home. "It's no use." Alexis said. "We can't dent that thing without our full team here."  
  
Amy stood on the roof of her apartment building, practicing her karate. It helped her think when she was in a place where she could clear her mind and focus her thoughts. And being on the move helped. So there was no better place in the afternoon to be in those cases than on the roof of her complex. And she had found she had a lot of thinking to do. Ever since the Countdown to Destruction she had been considering how easily she had given up being a Power Ranger when Lord Zedd had destroyed the power coins. She felt she should have fought harder to become a ranger, for Zordon to track down a source of power for her. But she hadn't and she found she regretted that decision. "But I guess there is nothing I can do about that now." Amy said, and then sighed to herself. "Do about what?" she heard from behind her, and turned to see Amber standing there. Amy smiled fondly at her best friend. "Oh, hey. I was." she trailed off for a moment feeling really embarrassed that her friend had caught her talking to herself. "I was just thinking that I.should have done something to convince Zordon to find me another source of power just like you did. Then maybe I could have been more helpful." She explained. Amber nodded. "Yeah, you really should have. We really could use you." She pointed out. "I know." She conceded, right before she absorbed what her friend told her. "Don't you mean you could have used me?" "Well, yes. And No." Amber told her, opening the palm of her right and showing her the White Power coin. "We could have used you way back then, but how would you like another chance?"  
  
Amy looked stunned. "But that's the white coin.how?" she asked. "Still looking into that." Amber conceded then continued, "But we do know that these coins hold stronger versions of the original powers, and for some reason you bare the signature of the white ranger now." "But Tommy." Amy started. "Is now the Green Ranger." Amber interrupted. "And is fighting with Jason, Zack, Kat, Alexis, and a new friend, Cora, in the park against a monster that drained us astral rangers of our powers. We need your help. Are you in?" she asked as she tossed the coin to her best friend. Amy caught it and nodded. "You know it." "Then, you know what to do." Amy nodded. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"  
  
"You're right." Jason agreed as he stood up. "But we need to try." Cora blasted at the monster, but he seemed to barely feel it. He shot at her, but a quick, straight lined cartwheel allowed her to dodge the attack. "Hey, I did it." She said to herself excitedly. She'd have to tell Kimberly later. Zack switched his Power Axe to cannon mode and shot at the monster now, but he took that impact as well as he took the impact he had gotten from Cora's blaster. "Nothing." He growled in frustration. "There's nothing you fools can do to me." The dragon monster told them as he started to approach them again.  
  
Amber continued her way down to the park, secure in the knowledge that her friend would get to the others in time, but a little worried because Amy didn't have the training that she had. Amber knew she would have to correct that. As soon as she entered the park, she knew exactly who she had been sent to get. She smiled slightly, thinking the same thing Alexis had thought earlier, about it being old home week. She happily called out, "Rocky!" Rocky DeSantos turned when he heard his name being called out and smiled when he saw Amber running up to him. They exchanged a brief hug before he said, "Hey, Amber. It's nice to see you again. But this isn't a social call, is it?" Amber shrugged a little. "No, it isn't. But I really should start making these type of calls thought. How's your back?" she asked him "Doing great. I haven't had any troubles with it for a long time. Almost makes me wish that I could become a Power Ranger again." He replied. "Be careful what you wish for." Amber warned, as her smile grew wider. "Because you just might get it." She took the Triceratops coin out of her pocket and showed it to him. "You're up again, if you are interested." Rocky smiled. "Wow, am I ever!" he paused a minute. "What's going on?" "Darkconda incapacitated our powers, but Jason found this coin, along with the others, at the beach. We have everyone fighting or on their way now. Are you in?" she explained to him. "You know it." Rocky said, and after they made their way to a secluded area he called out, "Blue Ranger Power!"  
  
"It's not obvious. At least not to me." Cassie told Alpha. "It's not obvious to me either." Kimberly added. "The only way that is wouldn't be on Earth is if the bearer was already in Space." Alpha explained, taking the Yellow Coin and putting it into Kimberly's hand. Yellow energy traveled up her arm. "You are the Yellow Ranger." "Wow." Kimberly responded, totally surprised. It was her that had suggested Tommy was the Green Ranger instead of the White Ranger, but she had never thought to try switching her own color. Cassie smiled. "I get it now." She turned to Kimberly. "The others need you, you better get going." Kimberly nodded, then called out. "Yellow Ranger Power!"  
  
At last all the new/old Rangers have been revealed. But will it be enough to stop the Dark Dragon? What will the Wizard and Darkconda do when they discovered this team? How will they adapt to being Rangers again after so long a time? This and much more coming up next. 


	4. Asserting their Power

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Amber, Amy, and Cora are mine (along with the Wizard) but I do not own the Power Ranger concept. Rachael owns Alexis and is used with her permission. This does not impact her series "Streaks of Purple".  
  
Jason and Tommy used their power weapons to try to attack the monster together, but he caught the weapons by the points and flung them back into Zack and Kat. Cora and Alexis moved in, trying to maneuver him so one of the two girls could successfully hit the monster. He dodged both the girls' attacks, and wound up scratching each of them off to the side. "You fools are simply delaying the inevitable." The monster told them as he turned to face the four rangers he had knocked out the first time. "Who are you anyway?" Zack asked him. "I am the Dark Dragon. I was sent by the Wizard to destroy you foolish mortals." He introduced, taking a mock bow. "What a show off." Alexis commented as she stood up. Jason could almost see her face take an incredulous expression. "And the Wizard? How original." "What you think doesn't matter." The monster replied as it turned to face the Purple Ranger. "Especially given that you will be dead in a matter of minutes." "Promises, promises." Cora muttered as she rose to her feet. Dark Dragon turned to Cora and shot out at her, she avoided his attacks but only barely. She rolled to an akward stop and heard Kat call out, "Behind you!" and turned to see the monster almost on top of her. The White Ranger leapt out of nowhere and kicked the monster in the chest. It stumbled backwards, but she drew Saba from the holder on her left side and slashed at the monster a couple times, causing him to fall over. The other rangers ran over to Cora and the White Ranger. "So, who got these powers?" Zack asked the figure. "I'll give you three guesses, but the first two don't count." Amy said, and she could tell by the others body language they were glad to see her again. "I'll teach you to get involved, little girl." Dark Dragon said as he stood up and powered up his black energy balls. He was disrupted again as two shots struck him in the chest. The Rangers turned to see the Yellow and Blue Rangers approach. "Cora! Tommy! It's me!" Kimberly called out from the Yellow Ranger suit. "I'm back, guys!" Rocky called from the Blue Ranger suit. "Nice timing, guys." Jason said as they all came together. "Now that we're together again, it's time to stop this Dark Dragon." "So, now all of you meddlesome pests are together again, now I know I will have no more interferences in destroying you." Dark Dragon commented as he got up now. "Now that we're together again, nothing is going to stop us." Tommy responded. "We'll see about that." Dark Dragon said and then split into three different forms and blasted at the Rangers. They all fell back hard. Jason recovered immediately. "Kat, Kim, Zack, Rocky. Get your power weapons and come with me. Tommy, team up with Alexis. Cora, team up with Amy." He instructed. The other Rangers nodded. "Right." They agreed. Jason raised his power sword, Zack his power axe, Kat her power bow. Rocky called for his power lance and Kimberly called for her power daggers. They went for the creature on the left. Tommy drew his Dragon Dagger while Alexis was surprised to find she had a sword as well. They went for the middle monster. Amy drew Saba as Cora formed her weapon, a baton. They went for the monster at the right.  
  
"Do you think they can do it?" Andros asked as he turned to Amber, who had just come on to the bridge. Amber nodded. She was the only one with experience with all of the rangers. "I'm sure they can." She said.  
  
Dark Dragon found it easy to block all of the weapons, even in his separated state. Their fighting style had a certain rhythm, but it wasn't accomplishing much. "Only one of these things are real." Zack said, hoping he displayed more certainty in his theory out loud than he had when he thought it a moment ago. "Sure, but which is the real one." Kimberly asked him. "They all feel pretty solid to me." Cora added as she dodged a potentially harmful claw swipe from the monster she and Amy were facing. Jason brought his right wrist to his mouth and called into the communicator, "Amber, we could use some help determining which monster is real."  
  
Amber turned to Alpha. "Can we determine which monster is real?" she asked him "I'll start scanning the monsters now." He responded. Ashley noticed the middle monster grab Tommy by the throat and slam him into the ground. "Hurry, Alpha. I don't know how much longer they can hold out." She said. "According to these scanners, all three of the monsters are real. And they all have equal strength." Alpha said. "But divided like that, the rangers will never be able to defeat them all." TJ said.  
  
"Tommy!" Kat called out in panic as she saw the middle Dark Dragon slam the Green Ranger on the ground. But that merely left an opening for the Dark Dragon they were facing to slash her across the back. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked Kat as she came to her side and helped her up. She nodded and they both turned to face their Dark Dragon. "They are all real." Jason told them all. "So what do we do now?" Rocky asked him. Amy looked over at the five rangers. "What about the Power Cannon?" she asked. "That might work." Zack said. "But how do we get them all together?" Alexis exchanged glances with Tommy and Cora before saying, "Leave that to us, guys." Amy joined the other five rangers while Tommy, Alexis, and Cora came up in front of them. "How dumb do you think we are?" asked the left Dark Dragon. Alexis and Cora brought their arms together and Tommy jumped on top of them, and the girls flung Tommy straight into the Dark Dragons. He used his Dragon Dagger to hit two of them before the third managed to block him. But that was when Cora and Alexis kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards. "You actually separated them." Rocky pointed out. "We need them to be together." "We're working on it!" Alexis replied. Cora turned with her baton and prevented the first two Dark Dragons from getting up. Tommy used his Dragon Dagger to back her up. That left Alexis to deal with the remaining Dark Dragon. As he tried to attack her, the Purple Ranger, she dodged him and moved from under him, just to kick him in the back and shout, "Incoming!" Tommy and Cora each stepped to the side and kicked the Dark Dragon in the back, where he wound up crashing into his two counterparts. "Now, you're up." Cora said, turning to her other six friends. Amy and Zack took the front; Kat and Kimberly took the middle, while Jason and Rocky took the end. "We need the Power Cannon." They all called out, and it formed into their hands. Tommy, Alexis, and Cora came together and just as the three Dark Dragon's got up, the three rangers kicked them down again. Which was just the time the rangers needed to lock onto the monster and fire the Power Cannon at the monster. It struck them all, and an explosion followed. When the smoke cleared the rangers found nothing. "We did it!" Cora exclaimed happily. The Rangers lowered the Power Cannon. "And that is that." Rocky said.  
  
"I knew they could do it." Amber said proudly. Andros nodded and smiled. "Yes, they did. But I have a feeling this Wizard guys is just beginning. And they still might have problems taking on Darkconda." He said. "We'll need a plan." TJ said. "We need to call the other rangers here and begin our planning."  
  
The Wizard saw the entire battle, surprised at the Rangers showing up when they did, as if they were destined but not together until just now. He knew they were not new powers, but he could sense their power was greater than they did before. "It appears I have more of a challenge than I thought." He said, and a smile crossed his face. If he couldn't destroy them, he'd have to weaken them. If Darkconda failed, then that is what he would have to do.  
  
The new rangers came aboard the ship, all of them talking about how good it felt to be back in action. Except Cora, who had never been a ranger prior to. Kimberly was congratulating Cora on getting her cartwheel down when they entered the bridge, just to be greeted with praise from the Space Rangers. "I never had any doubts." Amber said as she hugged Amy and then Jason. "It's great to be back." Tommy said, exchanging a high five with TJ. "It's good to have you back." Andros told them all. "And you did a great job, but I don't know if Darkconda will be as easy. We have no guarantee that he can't clone himself more than seven times and I have no idea what he's really capable of." "We'll be ready." Alexis told him, smiling. "We'll fight Darkconda, we'll defeat him and we'll get you back your powers. Then you guys can fight with us and defeat the Wizard." "That's right." Cora agreed. "Now, what are you calling yourselves?" Cassie asked them. "Well, our powers are based on the original powers, which was the very fist to this legacy." Jason said to the group. "Almost like the essence of the entire thing." Cora said. Tommy smiled. "How about the Essence Rangers." He suggested. The others nodded, and Kimberly said, "Yeah, I like the sound of it." "Alright." Jason said, and then looked at Alpha. "Alpha, track down Darkconda and then we'll get the astral ranger powers back and then we'll defeat this Wizard character." The others agreed at that too.  
  
The Essence Rangers are here, and now they must get the astral powers back and defeat the forces of evil. But what does the Wizard mean when he says he will weaken the Rangers? And how will they defeat Darkconda? Stay tuned. 


	5. Taking Back Space

Disclaimer: Amy, Amber, Cora and the Wizard are mine. Alexis Darling is Rachael's and used with her permission. The rest of the Power Rangers do not belong to me, nor anything affiliated from the Power Ranger's shows made by Saban.  
  
"The way I see it," Andros said as he looked around those assembled on the bridge of the Megaship. "Is that Darkconda will come after you guys once he hears about your battle with the Dark Dragon." Tommy and Jason each nodded in agreement, having been leaders of a group of Rangers at one time or another. "Once they do, we need to figure out a way to extract the astral powers from him before we destroy him." Zack said. "How do we do that?" Kimberly asked Alpha. "I'm not really sure." Alpha admitted as he turned from a console to look at the Space and Essence Rangers. "I'm not even sure how he absorbed them in the first place." TJ leaned back in his chair, giving this question some thought. "Maybe we can create a device which will absorb the powers back, after we defeat Darkconda." Amber nodded. "Sure, that makes sense. But what do we make?" "We astral rangers can't be down there, or else we could get hurt. Seeing as how we don't have powers." She said. "What about putting some sort of small device on the end of my baton?" Cora suggested. "I have to be down there with the rest of the Essence Rangers, and it's my natural weapon. No one will ever suspect that is also holds the key to taking back your powers." Carlos smiled. "Yeah, that might work." He agreed. "As long as you can hold onto the baton." "How long would creating a device take? And how would it work?" Kat asked. Alpha answered now. "About thirty minutes. We can use the Megaship's sensors to find the power's bandwidth and implant those into the device we attach to Cora's baton." "Like a magnet." Rocky supplemented. "Right." Alpha confirmed. "Let's get to work then." Andros said. "We have no idea when Darkconda will strike and we can't give him too much leeway."  
  
Although Darkconda did not directly listen to the Wizard, he had made sure that the evil creature had enough senses implanted in him to do as the Wizard wished him to do. He had given him the impression that there was a new group of Rangers out there, and knew Darkconda would take the initiative from there. But he also had his doubt that he would succeed. When he resurrected Darkconda he had no idea about how powerful the magical impact would be. Which could admittedly mean he could turn on the Wizard, or even decide to leave Earth and he couldn't do a thing about it. Which is why he needed to plan the next step. He had summoned the aid of the Teller, an empathic chameleon like creature that would be able to read any fears within the Power Rangers so the Wizard could later exploit them. When Darkconda battled the Essence Rangers, the Teller would be there to watch the fight and read their minds, hopefully giving him something to use against them should the Darkconda fail to destroy the Power Rangers.  
  
Amy was impressed how easily Cora had thought of that idea, or how easily she had brought it up, given her lack of experience in being a Ranger. Amy remembered how hard it had been for her to do such a thing at the beginning of her Ranger career. Through most of her Ranger career, in fact. She also remembered Amber telling her they that she didn't need to be so shy, especially around the other Rangers. It was a habit she had not been able to entirely break. The irony of being the White Ranger didn't escape her either. Since Zordon had created the White Ranger, Tommy had been the only holder of the powers, and the leader of the group. Prior to it had been Jason who had lead the Rangers. Now leadership had not been discussed among them, as she had assumed Jason and Tommy would discuss it among themselves. It never occurred to her that being the White Ranger meant she might be leading this new group. Further more, she wasn't sure she would be up to the task. But she kept these thoughts to herself as the Rangers did what they could to perfect the small microchip they would attach to the end of Cora's baton. Tommy and Jason also worked with Amber and Andros to plan a strategy against Darkconda. The alarms sounded, and DECA said, "Darkconda is now in Angel Grove and has begun his attack." "We still need more time." Carlos told Andros as he turned away from assisting Alpha with the microchip. Cora also sat by Alpha, holding her baton steady while the robot took some reading to help in his construction. When Andros looked at the two guys Tommy said, "We can go down, minus Cora, and keep Darkconda busy while you finish your modifications." "But if he absorbs all of your powers, then that's more we have to take back from him." TJ reminded them. He had also been the leader of the rangers until they lost the Turbo powers. "What about if you and the original rangers go down, while Amy and I stay here with Cora until Alpha completes the enhancement on her baton." Alexis suggested. "Sounds good." Jason and Andros said in unison. Tommy, Zack, Kat, Rocky, Kimberly, and Jason pulled out their morphers to morph. "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power" "Yellow Ranger Power!!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
The six rangers arrived just as Darkconda turned to face them. "So there are new Rangers. I had thought that you're kind of powers had been destroyed a few years back." Darkconda commented. "Guess again, creep." Zack shot back. "It makes no difference to me." Darkconda replied and shot out at the Rangers. They all managed to avoid his shots. "We need to try to distract him." Jason called out. "No problem." Rocky acknowledged, summoning his Power Lance. Zack summoned his Power Axe and they both leapt to attack Darkconda. But he seemed to zoom quickly to the right, causing them both to miss. He then proceeded to shoot at the two rangers, slashing across their chests and causing them to fall to the ground. "I don't know much about this creature. But I do know we better be careful." Kimberly said. Kat nodded. "I agree. Let's try a long distance shot." She then pulled out her Power Bow and shot an arrow at Darkconda. He just stood there and caught the arrow, which had been mere millimeters away from what would have been his heart. He broke it into two. "That is not a good sign." Jason said. Darkconda shot a huge energy bolt at Kat, but Tommy intercepted it. He hit the ground hard as Kat called out, "Tommy!" and ran to his side. Kimberly fought the urge to check on Tommy too and instead stepped beside Jason. He had drawn his Power Sword. Kimberly followed suit with her Power Daggers. "You're going to regret that." Jason said as he rushed to meet Darkconda. He actually smiled. "A fellow swordsman, eh? Fine then. You and I." He said as he formed a sword into his hands and used it to intercept Jason's first strike. Seeing Jason fighting Darkconda and Kat helping Tommy to his feet, Kimberly went to Rocky and Zack, who were slowly recovering. "Are you alright?" she asked them. Zack nodded. "Man, that guy sure hits hard." He commented. "I'll say." Rocky agreed. Kimberly looked back to see Kat and Tommy heading toward the three rangers. She then turned to see Jason barely keeping Darkconda at bay. "I hope Alpha's almost ready." She commented to no one in particular.  
  
Amy turned to Alpha and asked, "How much longer?" "Only another few minutes." He answered. "How do we know this idea will actually work?" Zhane questioned. The Space Rangers and the remaining Essence Rangers exchanged glances before Alexis finally admitted, "We don't." "Great." Zhane commented. "How long can Jason hold Darkconda off?" Cora asked the two girls who knew him. "If he fought honorably, probably long enough for Alpha to finish his work. But I doubt that Darkconda will fight honorably." Alexis replied. "He won't. I'm almost sure of it." Andros added. "I'll morph and go help them." Amy said. "Good luck." Amber said "White Ranger Power"  
  
Rocky and Zack were able to stand by the time Kat and Tommy had reached the two guys and Kimberly. They now watched as Jason fought Darkconda, waiting for him to cheat so they could intervene. Sure enough, Darkconda stepped back. "You do well, Red Ranger. Let's see how you handle this." He said, then duplicated into what seemed to be two forms. They both swung at Jason now, he dodged the first one and clashed with the second one. "I knew it!" Zack exclaimed. "Let's do it, guys!" Tommy said, and was about to rush in to help his friend when at third Darkconda stepped in and struck Tommy with his sword. He fell back, to be helped up by the girls. "You didn't think I 'd let you interfere, did you?" he asked rhetorically as he stepped toward the five rangers. Jason did his best to keep his eyes on the two Darkconda's but he soon found himself outmatched. The final proof came when the second slashed him across the chest after he blocked the first one's attack. Both of them laughed and then said, "I knew you couldn't handle the two of us." Now the first one made his way to him and added, "I'll destroy you first, then your friends." "I don't think so." Said a voice, and Amy the White Ranger kicked the first one away, and raised Saba to block the second one as he charged to attack her. By that time Jason had gotten up and kicked the second Darkconda back, crashing into the first one. "Nice timing." Jason said. "Thanks." Amy acknowledged before adding, "Alexis and Cora should be joining us shortly." They turned in enough time to see Kimberly use her Power Daggers to hit the third Darkconda, followed by Rocky kicking him into the other two Darkcondas. Then the five rangers joined Jason and Amy. "We need to try to distract them for another few minutes." Amy told them. Tommy nodded. "Jason, why don't you guys form the Power Blaster?" "Good idea." Jason said and then turned to the other four. "Let's do it." The Rangers each drew their weapons and combined them to form the power blaster. Jason stood in the middle, with Kat and Rocky to his right, Kimberly and Zack to his left. "Alright, guys. Ready, aim, and fire." The Power Blaster shot out, and while the first and third Darkconda's avoided the blast entirely the second one was hit and blew up. "I hope that didn't cause us to lose a power." Kat commented. "I hope not too." Zack said.  
  
"Did that cause a power loss?" TJ asked. Cassie made a quick scan. "No, it didn't. I'd say the only way we'd lose our powers is if they had succeeded in destroying all three of the Darkconda's." She informed. "It's done." Alpha said. Cora stood up, holding her baton and now went to stand by Alexis. "We better get going." Alexis said as the two girls pulled out their morphers. "Good luck. Let the power protect you." Andros said. "Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!"  
  
Darkconda formed into one being, but only for an instant before forming into seven beings, which surrounded the Rangers. "Be careful guys." Jason said. "This is the same move that Darkconda used to drain the Space Rangers." "Caution will do you no good. Prepare to be powerless." Darkconda warned as the red energy began to form behind their eyes. Alexis leapt from out of nowhere, smashing her fists into two of the Darkconda's. She then kicked two more. Both moves broke the energy build up that would have robbed the Essence Rangers of their powers. Kimberly saw Cora standing there helping Zack up before turning to look at her and Jason. "It's ready." "How do we destroy seven Darkconda's" Amy asked. "What about the Supreme Bomb attack?" Alexis said. "Against seven of them?" Jason asked incredulously. "Not to mention the fact it could kill you." "Now that we have nine rangers to power it, it might work. The Power Cannon and the Power Blaster aren't going to be able to do it. If I wear the Metallic Armor that will give me a better chance of surviving it." Alexis replied. "Eight." Tommy said. "Cora can't infuse her powers with you, we might run the risk of her not being able to use her baton to absorb the astral powers. "It's the only chance we have." Alexis repeated. Jason considered it only a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Alright, let's do it." "I infuse you with the power of the White Tiger!" "I infuse you with the power of the Dragonzord!" "I infuse you with the power of the Mastodon!" "I infuse you with the power of the Pterodactyl!" "I infuse you with the power of the Triceratops!" "I infuse you with the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Tyrannosaurus!" Alexis leapt off of a tree and into the air, ensuring that she would strike all seven of the Darkconda's. Sure enough she did, and all of them exploded with a pyrotechnically impressive explosion. She landed hard on the ground. Cora barely noticed the six streams of light, each representing the six colors of the Space Rangers, get sucked up into her wand. All she noticed was Alexis's hard landing and the fact she was breathing. As she came to Alexis and landed on her knees to take Alexis's head in her lap, she heard the pounding of the other Rangers catching up to her. "She's breathing. I think her strategy worked. But we should get her to the medical bay on the Megaship." She said. Tommy touched the communicator on his wrist and told Alpha. "We're ready to come back." They all teleported away a moment later. So they didn't see the chameleon figure shimmer, then vanish in a quick flash of light.  
  
"I need your Astral Morphers to put the power back into them." Alpha told them all, as he followed them all to the medical bay. Without a word they handed their morphers to him and entered the medical bay. They saw Kimberly doing her best to treat Alexis with Cora at her side. Kat and the guys stood by eagerly. "Will she be okay?" TJ asked as he stood by Tommy and Rocky. "She's breathing fine." Cora said as she saw Cassie go to assist Kimberly with the treatments. "With some rest, she should be as good as new." Kimberly added. "Alpha is working to restore our powers, we should have them back soon." Ashley said. "That's a relief." Zack said. "It's good to be a ranger again, but that battle showed us we need all the help we can get." "At least we defeated Darkconda once and for all." Kimberly added. "Don't bet on it." Andros said, and they all turned to look at him. "Originally, Darkconda had nine lives. Unless those clones of his counted as lives, we may have to deal with him again."  
  
Will the Rangers see Darkconda again? Did the Teller get anything about the Rangers that could be used against them? What will the Wizard do now that the Space Rangers are back? Stay tuned. 


	6. White Integrity

Disclaimer: Okay, once more for the record. Amy, Amber, Cora, the White Space Ranger powers, and the Wizard are mine. Alexis Darling is Rachael's and is used with her permission, and this series does not impact the "Streaks of Purple" series. The rest of the Power Rangers are owned by Saban.  
  
The Rangers were relieved when they learned that Alexis had woken up and was on her way to the bridge for the next strategy session. Likewise, Alexis had been relieved to know that her efforts had allowed them to take back the astral powers.  
  
Once she showed up and sat down, silence followed for a few moments until Andros said, "The Wizard won't like this turn of events. Chances are he won't wait to see if Darkconda really is dead. We need to figure out his next move.  
  
"That's easier said than done." Jason replied. "Unless you know the Wizard."  
  
Andros shook his head. "I don't. But I'm sure we won't have to wait long for him to strike."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard watched the battle through the small clear orb the Teller had used to observe the Rangers and read their minds. Several things stuck out in particular, but the most telling was the White Ranger.  
  
"She seems uncomfortable with her position." The Teller pointed out to him. "I would surmise it has to do with her powers, though I do not understand why."  
  
The Wizard nodded. "It must be because of the position her powers should put her in. Being the leader of the Power Rangers. She must feel she is not capable of being their leader, despite the fact all evidence would seem to indicate that the Red Ranger is the leader regardless of powers." He said, then smiled and stood. "So I must exploit this weakness of hers. Bring me the Brain Drain monster and send out the probe."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Okay," Tommy started as he put his arm around Kat. "The first thing we need to do would be to find out information about him. Maybe someone we know has heard of him."  
  
"Maybe." Ashley started but was interrupted by an alarm. They all turned as DECA stated, "A monster has been sent to Earth. I am also detecting a probe heading toward the M51 galaxy."  
  
Kat tensed up. "Isn't that Master Vile's realm?" She asked.  
  
Andros nodded. "It is. The Wizard might be allied with Master Vile. If he is then the Wizard may be seeking his help. We can't let that probe go."  
  
Jason stood up. "The Essence Rangers will go take out the monster, you guys go destroy that probe." He instructed. When no one argued his plan the rangers got up and left, Jason calling, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
Carlos took the navigation controls as Andros stood up and said, "Set course to intercept that probe. We can't lose it."  
  
"Course set." Carlos confirmed.  
  
Andros turned to see TJ take the weapons control, Cassie over by sensors. Having nothing to do, Ashley and Zhane just stood by and waited.  
  
"We will intercept the probe in fifteen minutes." Carlos said, not turning from the main viewer.  
  
Amber stood at the console that linked to engineering, but something bothered her. Why would the Wizard send a probe he knew we would detect and intercept, while only sending a monster that Amy and the others can probably destroy easily? She asked herself.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The nine rangers showed up, but didn't see the monster anywhere. After looking around the area for a moment Rocky said, "Maybe DECA was mistaken."  
  
No one responded, but they couldn't help but agree to the possibility. Which was when the monster jumped out and hit Zack and Kimberly in the back. The other rangers ran to their sided and turned to look at the monster.  
  
It was essentially a six foot tall, muscled lizard, except his head was entirely encompassed, looking like a giant entrapped brain. Jason could hear Kimberly say, "Eew." And couldn't agree more.  
  
"Rangers, welcome to your doom." The monster said and then charged the Rangers. It struck first Tommy and Jason, then Kat and Kimberly, followed by Cora and Rocky, and was about to hit Amy and Zack when Alexis stepped forward and kicked it in the stomach, then delivering a flying kick that sent the monster hurtling into a tree. "Everyone okay?" Alexis asked.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we're all okay. But that thing is strong."  
  
The Brain Drain Monster recovered immediately and shot out at the nine Rangers. The blast hit them and sent them scattering. He jumped up and intercepted Rocky, putting both his hands on his helmet. A moment later green rays went from his arms into his hands and through his helmet. Then he dropped them.  
  
"Rocky!" called out Cora, and then looked at the monster. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Same thing I'll do to you." The monster responded and then rushed forward to snag Cora, but Jason and Tommy leapt out, striking the monster backwards. The other Rangers ran toward Rocky.  
  
Brain Drain smiled suddenly and rushed out to intercept Amy, flinging her high into the hair and causing her to land on the ground hard, slightly winded.  
  
"Amy!" Kimberly called out as she rose to go help her. The other Rangers knelt beside Rocky, except for Jason and Tommy, who stood guard up front, waiting for Brain Drain to make a move.  
  
"If you've hurt her." Jason started as he drew his Power Sword.  
  
"I would be more concerned with yourselves, she's the one I want to remain." Brain Drain told them, then brought both of his hands forward and shot out a massive ray at the Essence Rangers.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I have a lock on the probe." TJ told Andros.  
  
Andros nodded. "Fire the Megalasers." He ordered  
  
He complied and several burst shot from the underside of the Megaship and at the probe. Somehow the probe avoided them all.  
  
'Try again." Andros told him, and then turned to Cassie. "Does that thing have sensors or something?" he asked.  
  
Cassie pressed a few buttons and some data came up. "It has sensors. It can track are weapons and adjust accordingly." She reported to them.  
  
Something still bothered Amber. She looked at Cassie. "Can you gat a link into the probe?" she asked.  
  
"I'll try." Cassie said and then set about to do just that. Andros turned to look at her. "Do you suspect something?" he asked her.  
  
"It bothers me that only one monster was sent down, weapon evasion sensors or not." She admitted. "I'm thinking the Wizard isn't attempting to contact Master Vile but instead sent this probe as a diversion."  
  
"For what?" TJ asked her.  
  
"I may have the answer." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Alpha walk in and go over to a mini screen. He pressed a few buttons and brought up the battle the Essence Rangers fought against Darkconda. "Something seemed wrong to me, how easily the Wizard allowed him to be destroyed so easily. So I scanned the battle and found this." He showed them the image of the Teller, watching them from the sidelines.  
  
"What is that?" Ashley asked him.  
  
"The Teller." Andros answered. "He's a hired mercenary. He records battles and can read minds. He must have recorded this battle for the Wizard, but I don't understand why.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Amy came to just as her friends fell from Brain Drain's laser beam. She stood to face him. "What did you do to them?" she asked him.  
  
"I have drained all of the Ranger knowledge they possess, they now have no recollection about how their powers work." He explained to the White Ranger.  
  
"No way you're going to do that to me." Amy warned him as she withdrew Saba.  
  
"Not at all." Brain Drain agreed and folded his arms onto his chest. "It's your move now, leader of the Power Rangers."  
  
Amy seemed stunned. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean that you are the only one who knows what she's up against. They are relying on you for strategy." He explained to her.  
  
She ran over to the Rangers as they were recovering. To her surprise Tommy looked over at her and asked her, "What's going on? What do we do now?"  
  
Amy looked shocked. "I.I don't know what you mean. You should ask Jason what to do." She said.  
  
The Red Ranger looked at her. "I don't know what to do. We don't even know what this monster is capable of." He said.  
  
"He just erased your minds." Amy said. "How can you not know what he." she then stopped, realizing what had just happened. Brain Drain had incapacitated the Rangers, and was they were not relying on her to lead them.  
  
"Better think fast, girl." Brain Drain said as she shot out at the Rangers. It struck them all and they all fell back.  
  
"What do we do?" Kat asked Amy.  
  
I'm not sure. I'm no leader; there is no way I can tell them what to do. Shot through her mind, reminding her of why she felt she should not have been selected to become the Whit Ranger.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I don't know why either." Amber said. "But I'm sure that probe is a diversion. It doesn't have anything on it we need to worry about."  
  
Cassie turned toward them all. "She's right It's an empty shell. We've been had." She said.  
  
Andros tensed up as he turned to Carlos. "Head back to Earth at maximum speed. We need to get to the Essence Rangers," He said.  
  
"Hang in there guys." Amber whispered.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Amy, what do we do?" Zack asked her, repeating Kat's question of moments ago.  
  
Amy closed her eyes for just a moment, and then took a deep breath. She was not capable of leading, but she had to try just that until the Space Rangers could stop the probe and come to their aid. "Jason, give your sword to Alexis. Alexis, follow my lead. We need to distract Brain Drain until." then she stopped, realizing she was needed to use the Power Cannon, and yet they needed the Power Sword to form the Power Blaster.  
  
"Go on." Cora said.  
  
"It won't work." Amy said, slamming her fists on the ground. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"You can die, you and all of your friends." Brain Drain stated as he rushed again to the Rangers.  
  
Wait! Shot through her mind. "Tommy, take Saba. You used him once and I'm sure you can figure out how to do it again." She said and then looked at Jason. "Give Alexis your sword. Alexis and Tommy will keep Brain Drain distracted until we can form the Power Cannon."  
  
Jason handed his sword to Alexis as Amy handed Saba to Tommy. Without hesitation both the Green and Purple Ranger rushed to meet the monster before he got to close to them. Tommy kicked the Brain Drain monster in the chest to send him flying, giving his friends the time they needed.  
  
Amy quickly instructed the Rangers on the position they needed. Zack beside her. Kat in the middle on her side, Kimberly on Zack's side. Then Jason behind Kimberly and Rocky behind Kat.  
  
Tommy and Alexis swung their swords at the monster. He caught both of them by the tips.  
  
"Aim and fire!" Amy commanded.  
  
The monster released the two rangers to catch the cannon blast and send it back at the six rangers. It struck them and they dropped the Power Cannon.  
  
"You were able to lead them, but they don't have the experience. But I have their experiences inside of me. I know how to deflect anything you have. Including your bomb." Brain Drain informed them.  
  
Tommy and Alexis ran to their sides. The ricochet and even managed to strike Cora down. The monster powered up another stronger beam and aimed it at the Rangers. They were all surprised when an arrow shot the monster, slashing his arms and causing him to lose the energy.  
  
"Who dares?" Brain Drain questioned and turned to face the new opposition at the same time as the Essence Rangers.  
  
A White Ranger stood there. The suit looked like Zhane's except for the fact that this particular suit was white. The figure lowered a crossbow to the side, pressed a button to make it now a small blaster and placed it into the holster. Then the figure withdrew a sword.  
  
"What's this?" Brain Drain questioned curiously  
  
"I won't let you hurt them." The White Space Ranger told him in a feminine voice, and took a fighting stance.  
  
Then the Space Rangers showed up behind the Essence Rangers, and were also shocked to see the new Ranger. "Who is that?" Zhane asked. "I wasn't aware there were any more powers." Ashley said.  
  
"Neither was I." Andros replied.  
  
The White Ranger jumped up and kicked the monster in the chest. Before he could recover she slashed at him several times with the sword. She then kicked him again, this time into a tree. She then looked at the Space Rangers. "Andros, try the Spiral Saber in booster mode. And the Qudrablaster."  
  
"How does she know who you are?" Zhane asked his best friend.  
  
"I'll have to ask her." Andros said. "After we take out this brain drain monster. You heard her, let's do it."  
  
Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber while the other rangers pulled out their respective weapons. The four Rangers brought them together to form the Quadrablaster while Andros attached the his Astro Blaster to the Spiral Saber. They all took aim and fired, destroying the monster. Eight beams of color flew out and into the Essence Rangers, minus Amy.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Cassie asked the rangers.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."  
  
"I'm sorry." Amy told them all. "I should have done better. I'm not a very good leader, or a good ranger."  
  
The White Space Ranger came to them now. "I think you make an excellent Ranger. And a good leader." She replied.  
  
Jason looked at her. "You deserve to have the white ranger powers. And you could be the leader no matter how bad you think you are at that." He backed up.  
  
"I can't be the leader. I almost cost us our lives, if not for.whoever she is." Amy said.  
  
Jason smiled. "Like I said, you are capable of it, and a fine White Ranger. But regardless of what it meant then, now being the White Ranger doesn't mean being the leader. Just part of the team." He said.  
  
"Yeah." Zack agreed. "Let the experts handle it." He nodded toward Jason and Tommy. "Any one of us can do it, they're just simply more adept at it than any of us."  
  
` Amber came over to her friend. "Someone thinks you can do it or you never would have been selected. And I know you can do it. If you like I can work with you on the fighting." She said. Amy nodded. "That'd be great." She assured. She looked at the White Space Ranger. "Thank you for your help today.  
  
"No problem." She replied.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know us? Or me?" Andros asked her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. A moment later she removed her helmet, letting her blonde hair flow behind her. "It's me, Andros. I'm back." Karone said.  
  
The Space Rangers went over to hug her, and she embraced them, glad to be back home. "I thought you were on Terra Venture, taking Kendrix's place after Psycho Pink killed her." Cassie asked.  
  
"I was." Karone explained. "They made it safely to Minori, Maya's home world. Kendrix came back and we put the sabers back in their places. Maya gave me this, saying that her world had held this, unsure of what it was. She made the connection when you guys went to help them fight the Psycho Rangers. She said they didn't need it but maybe you guys did."  
  
"It's great to have you back, Karone." Zhane said easily.  
  
"Great to be back." Karone assured him and then looked at her brother. "I see you rebuilt the Megaship, Andros. Can I see it?"  
  
Andros smiled. "Come on, sis. Guys. Let's go home."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Wizard hadn't expected Karone, who was Astronema for years, to show up and ruin his fun. Although he was willing to admit the Space Rangers would have shown in enough time to fight Brain Drain and the White Ranger would have warned them of his abilities.  
  
"Fear not." The Teller told him. "We have many more weaknesses to exploit."  
  
The Wizard smiled and said, "Next time, rangers. You will be mine."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
` "So this Wizard is the one responsible for all of this?" Karone asked her brother as he showed her the new Megaship.  
  
Andros nodded. "Yeah, my guess is he didn't plan on you showing up though. But he'll probably find a way to take advantage of it." He told her.  
  
"Let him, we can take him." Karone said. Then she paused. "We should know more about him before we can fight him. I never heard of him, even as Astronema. But I think I know where to look."  
  
Karone has rejoined her team. But where is she going to go to get her information? What will the Wizard do now that she has shown? What other weaknesses can he use against the Essence Ranger? Stay tuned. 


	7. Blast from the Galactic Past

Disclaimer: You should know this by now. Amber, Amy, Cora, and the Wizard are mine, as is the White Space Ranger Powers and essence concept. Alexis Darling belongs to Rachael West and is used with her permission, without impacting her "Streaks of Purple" series. Everything else belongs to Saban.  
  
Karone had been waiting at the park for several minutes now. She had no idea when her friends would arrive, but she hoped it would be soon. She knew the Wizard would strike against the Essence and Space Rangers soon and knew she had to hurry up.  
  
She turned around when Tommy, Kat, Cassie, and Jason approached her and sat down, Jason handing her the hot chocolate she had wanted. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem." Jason responded.  
  
"How much longer before your friends show up?" Tommy asked her.  
  
Karone shrugged. "Beats me. Sometime soon I'm sure. I just hope it's before the Wizard decides to strike." She said.  
  
"And if your friend doesn't have any information?" Kat asked as Tommy put his arm around her. She leaned against his chest.  
  
"Then we're back at square one. If we ever left in the first place." Karone responded.  
  
She took a sip of her hot chocolate and closed her eyes for a minute. She had thought she had been denied a lot when Darkconda abducted her and had her trained to become Astronema. Cassie and Ashley had introduced her to hot chocolate shortly after they had stopped the Countdown to Destruction, and she had found it to her liking.  
  
When she heard someone call out, "Hey, Karone." She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw who had greeted her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Wizard has tracked the five rangers to their latest destination, thinking they were after one thing. Information on him.  
  
To his knowledge, no one had information on him that they could use. He was fully aware that Dark Specter, and through them, Astronema and his minions, had no idea who he was. He was also fully aware that some villains did not work with Dark Specter when he had did what he could to conquer the universe.  
  
But he had five rangers away from their base of operations and had no intention of passing up this opportunity to destroy the five rangers. But he intended to do it in a sense that would cause some small amount of problem. And using his Cube of illusions, he would make sure they would fail.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Guys, it's so nice to see you again." Karone said as she got up and ran towards her friends.  
  
Leo Corbett hugged her firmly, and then released her so she could greet Maya, who seemed just as happy to see her. Then he turned to see her friends approaching them, whom she had told them all about. Tommy the Green Essence Ranger, Jason the Red Essence Ranger, Kat the Pink Essence Ranger, and of course Cassie the Pink Space Ranger, who had helped them fight the Psycho Rangers when they attacked Terra Venture.  
  
"I'm glad to see you found a new home." Cassie said and then smiled at Maya. "Or in your case, saved your old home."  
  
Maya smiled in return. "It's great to be back home. Even though I had looked at my time aboard Terra Venture as my home after what happened. Until Terra Venture was destroyed by Trakeena." She responded.  
  
Leo nodded. "It's been great. We even got to return the Quasar Sabers to their stones. We have no need for them here." He said.  
  
Maya looked at Karone. "But you didn't come here just to check up on us, did you?" she asked her friend.  
  
Karone's smile faded. "No, you're right. We didn't. I was hoping you knew someone who could tell us about an entity known as The Wizard." She told them all.  
  
Leo just shrugged. "I've never heard of him." He told her.  
  
Maya on the other hand reacted differently. "I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a powerful entity. He's also malevolent. He's known to destroy entire galaxies, for really no reason but amusement. He uses the power in the chosen galaxy, and then failing that he uses his own power, which has always been stronger than anything I've ever heard of. It's rumored that he's even stronger than the Power Rangers." She explained gravely.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I wouldn't say he's stronger than the Power Rangers." He told her.  
  
"We're fighting him now. He stole the astral powers. He nearly destroyed us be trying to shatter one of our friends confidence. And we know he isn't going to give up. But we wanted to know what we were up against if at all possible." Karone told her friends. "Are mind games part of his arsenal?" Tommy asked Maya.  
  
She nodded. "It can be. From all I've heard about him, the only race he's gone against that he hasn't conquered are the aliens known as the Borg."  
  
Karone understood the meaning to that all to well, but elicited confusion from her friends and she felt the need to explain when they heard screaming from behind them and found Quantrons coming toward the,.  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Cassie wondered as she took her fighting stance.  
  
Tommy looked at Maya and Leo. "Get your friends. You might want to get your Quasar Sabers too. We may need your help." He told them all and then looked at his friends. "It's Morphin Time." "Let's Rocket!"  
  
"Green Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!" Cassie and Karone morphed too.  
  
Several of the Quantrons drew their Q-Blades after the teens had morphed and they surrounded them.  
  
"I thought Zordon wiped these things out." Cassie said.  
  
"So did I." Karone assured her.  
  
They began to attack, and swift kicks from Jason and Tommy managed to clear a gap from the circle to allow the five rangers to escape the circle and put themselves in a better position.  
  
"Alright, let's do it." Jason said as he pulled out his Power Sword. Tommy pulled out his Power Dagger and they ran to intercept the Quantrons.  
  
Kat pulled out her Power Bow and Cassie her Satellite Stunner. Karone took out her astral blaster and formed it into her crossbow, and the three girls fired at the Quantrons. Despite Jason and Tommy's skills, many of the Quantrons got past the guys and headed toward the girls. That was when Karone replaced her crossbow/astral blaster with her sword and went to try to stop them from advancing any further.  
  
All the ranger were busy trying to keep the Quantrons at bay, they all reacted with surprise when Karone and Jason were struck from behind. They turned to see who was responsible for it, and were shocked.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Standing in front of the stone, Maya pulled out the Yellow Saber, Damon pulled out the Green Saber, Leo pulled out the Red Saber, Kai pulled out the Blue Saber, and Kendrix pulled out the Pink Saber. Then they all called out: "Go Galactic!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Elgar had been the one to strike down Jason. They all thought he was dead.  
  
And the one who struck Karone down was a double shock. Not only was he supposed to be dead, but it was also the creature that had been her adviser and trusted friend. Ecliptor.  
  
"They're supposed to be dead." Cassie gasped in shock.  
  
Tommy ran to Jason as Kat and Cassie battled their way to check on Karone. Cassie heard Karone whisper, "Ecliptor."  
  
"This is your end, Rangers." Ecliptor said as the Quantrons joined the two monsters and raised their blasters. Ecliptor began to power up his sword and aimed it at the Rangers as the guys joined the girls. Karone was still stunned.  
  
"We're not going down." Jason told him simply.  
  
"That's what you think." He told them. They were about to fire at the five Rangers.  
  
Five large blast stopped them, sending them back. The four rangers turned to see the five Galaxy Rangers running toward them, lowering their Quasar Launchers.  
  
"Is she okay?" Leo asked as he looked at Karone.  
  
"She's in shock." Kat told them all. "Not like I blame her."  
  
Kai looked at the monsters, which were now getting up. "How is that possible? Karone told us that Zordon had defeated them during his last stand." He said, looking at Cassie.  
  
Cassie shook her head. "I'm not sure, but the Wizard brought back Darkconda, so maybe he bought them back." She guessed.  
  
"Who?" Damon asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Said Leo as he stepped forward and looked at the monsters. "We need to stop these things now."  
  
"We're ready, Rangers." Ecliptor told them as they ran toward them all. "We need our the Transdaggers." Leo said. He then took his Transdagger and made it into Magna Talon, leaving it in his left hand while holding his Quasar Saber in his right hand.  
  
Kai made his Transdagger into the Cosma Claw, leaving it in his right hand while keeping his Quasar Saber in his left hand.  
  
Damon made his Transdagger into the Transblaster, and then left it in his right hand, while keeping his Quasar Saber in his right hand.  
  
Maya made her Trasndagger into the Delta Daggers.  
  
Kendrix made her Transdagger into the Beta Bow, keeping it in her right hand while keeping her Quasar Saber in her left hand.  
  
The Quantrons tried to fight the Galaxy Rangers, and while they were able to keep up with them bit by bit, there seemed to be no end to it.  
  
"How is that possible?" Kat asked as she looked at Tommy.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't be possible." He said.  
  
"You're right." Karone said. "It's not. But I'm willing to bet this isn't real."  
  
"It's not real?" Jason questioned as he looked over at her. "The attacks that Elgar put on me, and the one Ecliptor put on you, was definitely real."  
  
"The simulations on the Simudeck aren't real either, but that doesn't meant the attacks aren't any less damaging." Cassie pointed out, and then shuddered slightly when she remembered the Craterites.  
  
"So this is all a holographic simulation?" Kat asked.  
  
"I'm willing to bet on it. But how is the Wizard doing this?" Karone wondered.  
  
Cassie raised her voice so the Galaxy Rangers could hear her. "Somewhere around here is a device that is creating all of this. It must be some holographic simulation device The Wizard is using."  
  
Leo looked at them all as he struck down another Quantron. "You heard her, guys. Let's keep an eye out for any indication of a strange device."  
  
Ecliptor leapt out and tried to strike at Kat, but Tommy used his Dragon Dagger to block, and Cassie kicked him in the chest. Jason then raised his sword and slashed out at him to keep him distracted.  
  
"I don't see anything." Kendrix yelled out.  
  
"Neither do I." Kai said.  
  
"It's got to be around here somewhere." Leo said as he slashed at another Quantron and kicked another one.  
  
"It's not going to be out in plain sight." Maya pointed out as she took out two Quantrons.  
  
Damon nodded. "She's right. Cover me, guys." He told them and headed toward the nearby forest. Elgar tried to intercept him but Leo leapt out and kicked him in the chest.  
  
Damon ran into the forest, not sure what he was looking for. But it obvious almost immediately. It was a rotating black small cube. It didn't take much to figure out that it was the device responsible. He took his Transblaster and shot it, and with no shielding to protect it, it blew up.  
  
The other Rangers were relieved to see all the monsters disappear. But Karone could not help the sadness that had taken over her at seeing Ecliptor again. Regardless of what he had done to the Rangers, he had been like the father she hadn't had. Even if he was pure evil. That is what Ecliptor had told her, but she even now doubted it. If he had been pure evil, he never would have loved her like the daughter he never had.  
  
"You did it!" Kendrix yelled happily at Damon as he emerged from the forest. He rushed over to his friends, who congratulated him. They then ran over to check on their friends.  
  
Maya was the first to notice Karone's expression. "Are you okay?" she asked her.  
  
They all demorphed, giving Karone the time she needed to compose herself. "I'm fine. Just seeing them again caught me a little off guard."  
  
"That had to have been this Wizard guy, right?" Leo asked.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, he probably did that to try to destroy us since we weren't with our friends. He didn't count on you."  
  
Leo looked at his friends before looking at them all. "I think we're going to keep our powers now. The Wizard may come after us seeking revenge, not to mention if you guys need our help." He told them.  
  
Tommy smiled. "It's great to know we have people to turn to should we need the help." He responded. "I wish we could stay longer, but we need to get going. The others need to know what Maya told us." "Be careful." Maya said, looking pointedly at Karone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Wizard hadn't expected a whole new group of Power Rangers to interfere in his plans. But he knew that his plan had the desired effect, to put some uncertainty in Karone.  
  
It would do well for the next part in his plan.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Andros, Alexis, Zhane, Cora, Ashley, Kimberly, and Amy met the five rangers when they boarded the Megaship. None of them were even aware that Karone still had doubt on her mind from what had happened.  
  
"What did you guys find out?" Alexis asked them.  
  
"A lot." Jason told her, then looked at Andros. "We need to get the staff together. We have more to worry about than we thought."  
  
What could the Wizard be planning? How effected is Karone by what happened? Will they need to turn to the Galaxy Rangers again? Who is the next to be targeted by the Wizards? And what happens when the Wizard unleashes his full power? Stay tuned. 


	8. Enter MonsterX

Disclaimer: Okay, Amber, Amy, and Cora are mine. Alexis Darling was made by Rachael West and used with her permission; this series is not effected by "Streaks of Purple." The rest of the Power Ranger concept belongs to Saban. MonsterX is not mine, but I forget where I heard of him  
  
"Okay." Zack said. "I think for Halloween we should watch scary movies."  
  
"Scary movies?" Amber asked him. "How old are we again?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea." Kimberly said. "Maybe watch something old. They may not be very high tech, but in some ways that makes them scarier."  
  
Andros just looked at them all. "Halloween? What's that?" he asked.  
  
Ashley looked at him. "It's hard to explain. But for us it meant going to houses for candy and watching scary movies, you know one's that have vampires and mummies and gill creatures." She told him.  
  
Andros, Zhane, and Karone looked at them skeptically.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Cassie said to them.  
  
"Yeah, in the lamest sense." Amber added.  
  
Cora looked at her. "What? Halloween is my favorite time of the year, aside from all the bright lights that I associated with Christmas." She then looked at her friends. "I think that's a great idea."  
  
"Then it's settled." Tommy said, clapping his hands together. "As soon as the sun sets we're going to watch a movie. We'll leave it to Kim to pick the movie out."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard always loved Halloween. It enabled him to send down whatever he wanted without anyone ever knowing something was wrong as long as the monster was casual. It was one of the ways he learned of human weaknesses.  
  
But this time he decided to do something a little different. Ironically, it would be all the Power Ranger's fault.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The sun set at six pm and they all decided to meet at the apartment that Cora had been staying at before becoming a Power Ranger at ten. Kat had brought over chocolate, while TJ and brought over popcorn and soda. They had planned a long night.  
  
"And after this," Zack said. "We can watch these." He held up four VCR tapes.  
  
Alexis grabbed the videos and read the titles out loud. "Vampires. I Know What You Did Last Summer. Scream. Urban Legends." She looked at him. "You sure know how to pick them."  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with." Amber said as she smiled and sat down.  
  
"Okay, I went through some of my mom's old movies and found this one. The Bride of Frankenstein. It's really kind of corny, what with Frankenstein teaming up with Dracula, Gill Man, and the Mummy to stop the professor guy from marrying Frankenstein's bride." Kimberly explained.  
  
"Thanks for ruining the plot." Rocky said.  
  
"I'm interested to see how cheesy this is." Carlos said as he sat down.  
  
"Let the movies begin." Cora said as she started the movie.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Wizard watched the Rangers, waiting for just the right moment.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Amber was surprised at just how quickly the movie was going. She was even more surprised at how entertaining it was beyond the humor of pointing out how old it was.  
  
They had just gone to the point where the four monsters had burst into the room, and Frankenstein demanded his creator let his bride go.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard smiled to himself. "Now." He said and fired a beam from his hand.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The monsters had just started over to him when a strange beam struck the TV and caused it to explode. Smoke was in the room.  
  
"Man, now we'll never see what happens." Rocky complained.  
  
"And my mom's going to kill me." Kimberly added.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jason asked. Kat put her hand over her eyes, and happened to catch a glimmer of something weird standing there. "What is that?" she asked to herself.  
  
The smoke cleared. Standing there was a figure. It wore the costume of Dracula, wrapped in mummy bandages and scales. It had two heads, looking prominently like a werewolf and the Frankenstein, with Gills on either side of their heads. "Good evening." Said the first. "I am MonsterX." The other introduced.  
  
"What the." Amber started.  
  
"It must have come from the TV." Alexis guessed. "Somehow that beam combined the four monsters into one being."  
  
"It's got to be the Wizard's doing." Tommy added.  
  
MonsterX looked at them closely. "What are you creatures talking about?" he asked.  
  
Kimberly stared at him incredously. "Creatures? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she asked him.  
  
"Assuming it still has a reflection." Rocky pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure there is a logical explanation." Andros said as he started to move toward the creature. "If you would just."  
  
"No!" the monster said as he swung at Andros and sent him crashing into Zhane. "We will not succumb!" and with that he crashed through Cora's window.  
  
"Now he broke my window." Cora said to no one in particular.  
  
"We need to go after it." Tommy said. They all nodded and morphed. "Let's Rocket" "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
The Space Rangers and the Essence Rangers intercepted MonsterX on the streets. They surrounded the monster. He just merely looked at them and asked, "Costumed freaks?" he asked.  
  
"Now you're calling us freaks?!" Kimberly questioned.  
  
The trick or treaters passed by, assuming this to be nothing more than a game.  
  
The Rangers all tried to subdue MonsterX, but he managed to kick, punch, or throw them all away from him.  
  
"Okay," Amber questioned as she rose. "Does anybody know how you fight a monster with the strength of four legendary supernatural beasts?"  
  
"Does he know we're the good guys?" Zack asked him.  
  
"Time to up the ante." Jason said as he drew his Power Sword and swung at him, but all he did was block the attack and kick him into Amy.  
  
"Star Slinger." "Satellite Stunner." Cassie and Ashley tried to fire at MonsterX, but he avoided the attack and kicked both the girls."  
  
Alexis and Amber tried to a double kick on him, but he caught the girl's foot and threw them into Rocky and Tommy.  
  
"I don't think our weapons are going to do any good." Kat said.  
  
"I think she's right." Zack agreed.  
  
"You cannot beat us." MonsterX declared as he looked upon the Power Rangers. "We are the strongest and nothing in the world can defeat us."  
  
"We're about to find out." Karone countered as she turned her astral blaster into the crossbow and fired at MonsterX. He caught the bolt inches from his chest.  
  
Cora rolled her eyes. "Where is Buffy the Vampire Slayer when you need her?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"You fools bore me." MonsterX told the Rangers and then ran off.  
  
"We've got to find him!" Tommy said after the Rangers recovered and they all ran after him.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard was impressed with MonsterX's power and speed. He would make an excellent weapon against the Rangers. Except for one thing: his secret concern. He wasn't sure that he knew how to obey.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Six hours later, and while the Ranger's could safely say this thing was causing lots of damage, they still were having no luck tracking MonsterX. Which meant this thing could be anywhere at anytime. "Okay, so what do we do from here?" Jason asked him  
  
"We need to figure out where this monster went. Somehow." Andros said.  
  
"At least all the people went home." Cassie said.  
  
"Yeah, they have no idea what is happening. They think it's all a joke and will be gone by the end of the night." TJ pointed out.  
  
"It might be, not in the way they think." Tommy told them all. "Unless we can find and stop this thing."  
  
It was then that the Ranger's were jumped from behind by none other than MonsterX himself. He knocked them all flat on their faces and then turned to look at the Power Rangers. "The Hunters become the prey. You cannot stop me." He declared.  
  
Tommy went over and tried to kick him, but MonsterX blocked it, and then blocked the punch that Tommy was aiming at his face. He then threw him into Kat and Jason.  
  
"How do we stop this thing? It's stronger than us." Rocky wondered.  
  
"Let's try the Power Blaster." Jason said, as he joined the other Rangers. Zack pulled out his Power Axe, Kat her Power Bow, Rocky his Power Lance, and Kimberly her Power Daggers. Together they formed the Power Blaster and fired at MonsterX.  
  
He only moved out of the way, lifted up a car and threw it at the Rangers. They barely avoided it.  
  
If only the sun would rise a little sooner. Then we could stop this thing, I think. Cora thought to herself. Of course she knew sunrise wasn't scheduled for another two hours.  
  
Now MonsterX moved to attack Zhane, and he barely dodged it, dragging Karone with him.  
  
Cora leapt out and tried to attack the thing from behind, but he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up high.  
  
"Cora!" Kimberly called out.  
  
Alexis was about to suggest the last thing she could think of, her Supreme Bomb Attack, when she noticed it was getting brighter. She looked to see the sun coming up, "Oh, my god. Guys, look." She called out.  
  
The Rangers turned to see the sun rising. MonsterX felt the sun and he dropped Cora onto the ground, who rolled to Kimberly and Jason. "The sun is rising. We must retreat." And before any of the Rangers could stop him he turned around and dove into the sewers nearby.  
  
"If I remember correctly, that leads to the ocean." Andros said.  
  
"Then let's go." Tommy said.  
  
"No." Cora intervened. "What are we going to do? Annoy it to death. It's running and it will be well out of here by then. All we can do is keep an eye on it, and be ready if or when it comes back."  
  
Ashley nodded. "She's right. That thing defeated all of us. We can't expect to stop it now." She pointed out.  
  
All the Rangers faced toward where the sun was rising and Zhane asked, "But how did that happen? How did the sun rise so early, it's like a couple hours away."  
  
No one had an answer to that, but Cora suspected somehow she had done it, or at least had a hand in it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Wizards concern had been valid. MonsterX had ran from the fight the instant the sun rose. Still, he would find a way to control it and destroy the Rangers once and for all.  
  
Did Cora cause the sun to rise earlier than it should of? How could she have done it? Will the Wizard find a way to control MonsterX? And where is Buffy the Vampire Slayer when you need her? Stay tuned. 


	9. A Nemesis strikes

Disclaimer: Amber, Amy, and Cora are mine. Alexis Darling belongs to Rachael West and this does not impact her series "Streaks of Purple". The Wizard is mine, as is the Lightning Falcon. The rest of the Rangers belong to Saban.  
  
Cassie and Kimberly watched as Amber and Alexis fought Craterites in the Simudeck. They actually thought the girls did well together, despite the limited amount of time the two girls had fought together.  
  
Amber launched herself in the air and drew her Solar Sais, drawing in herself for her old powers and threw lighting bolts from the tip of her Sais and into a bunch of Craterites.  
  
Alexis looked stunned. "I didn't know you could do that." She said.  
  
"It was part of my original powers." Amber explained to her as she landed on her feet. "The first monster I ever fought used lightning and speed as his weapon. Zordon modified my powers to be able to use or deflect his powers."  
  
"You'd be surprised how often it's helped us." Cassie told her.  
  
"Or us." Kimberly added. "In fact, Tommy even commented how useful she was after I left, right until about the point he left and Cassie and her friends came."  
  
"It's not that good." Amber commented.  
  
"No, you just tend to jump in with a better timing than even Tommy possessed." Kimberly said, chuckling a little.  
  
"I'll say." Cassie agreed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Wizard was spying on there conversation, and he had to agree. He had spied on the Rangers since Zordon had selected his Rangers almost a decade ago. He had watched as they dealt with Rita, Zedd, The Machine Empire, Divatox and Astronema. And it annoyed him how Amber had prevailed through them all.  
  
It annoyed him even more that if she knew her full capabilities, she might be able to stop him.  
  
Then the idea struck him. Sometimes the best way to defeat a ranger was with a ranger. But they had to be able to predict their opponent's moves, even Amber's, if such a thing could be set for her.  
  
But learning what he could about this Purple Ranger was his first priority. And he knew just how to do it, while giving her a surprise she could never have expected. ****************************************************************  
  
The girls finished their practice and joined the rest of the team for a late lunch, consisiting of hamburgers and fries. Amber was surprised how hungry she always was after practicing or being in a battle.  
  
"Didn't you tell me how much help Amber was after I left?" Kimberly asked Tommy as she took a fry.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it was amazing. She even managed to retain her powers while Lord Zedd had crushed the rest of the coins. Of course most of her powers started falling when she fought on her own while Zordon called the Alien Rangers." He said.  
  
"It was luck." Amber said.  
  
"I'll say." Rocky agreed. "But it was really cool. Too bad it didn't last, the Alien Rangers really could have used you when going against Hydro Hog."  
  
"But then she never would have become the Purple Zeo Ranger." Kat pointed out.  
  
"True." Amber said.  
  
"How did she become a ranger anyway?" Cora asked, looking at Jason and Kimberly.  
  
"We were fighting a monster called the Lightning Falcon, which was not long after Tommy became the Green Ranger. Just before hand she had beaten Tommy and I in a two on one match. Then we had to fight the monster and he totally killed us. Then we had to fight him again." Jason started to explain.  
  
"But we didn't know that Zordon used the purple coin and infused it with the same powers Lightning Falcon used. So she came to use and saved us, single handedly defeating the monster. We knew it was her when the monster went to fight her hand to hand." Tommy finished.  
  
"She was amazing." Kimberly added.  
  
"I wasn't that good." Amber said, never the less smiling a little.  
  
It was then that the alarm went off and DECA called out, "There is a monster in Angel Grove."  
  
"We're on our way to the bridge." Andros told DECA as they all got up and ran toward the bridge.  
  
"I wonder what it is this time." TJ commented.  
  
"Maybe Darkconda is back. Or MonsterX." Ashley suggested.  
  
"Whatever it is, we can take it out." Alexis said, as she smiled a little.  
  
As soon as the Rangers arrived on the bridge, the Space Rangers were confronted with a Falcon about as tall Darkconda, who had just used a sword to summon lightning and destroy a building.  
  
"What is that thing?" Cassie asked.  
  
"That," they heard from Amber, who stood behind them. "Would be the Lightning Falcon."  
  
The Space Rangers turned to, and also saw the look of surprise on some of the other Essence Ranger's faces. "That's the monster that you killed on your first day?" TJ asked.  
  
Amber nodded. "The Wizard must have brought him back." She surmised.  
  
"I doubt he would have done it without making some improvements on him." Alexis pointed out.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Andros said as he opened his Astro Morpher.  
  
Amber held up her hand. "We need to be careful about this. He is arguably the worse monster the Power Rangers have ever faced." She warned them all.  
  
Andros nodded and then his seven friends followed suit. "Let's Rocket!"  
  
Tommy looked over at his friends and they all nodded before he said, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The seven Space Rangers and nine Essence Rangers joined together on the surface, but as they approached Lightning Falcon, he suddenly turned around and let lose a barrage of lightning that caught them all unaware, throwing them back.  
  
Strangely, Lightning Falcon glared at the Purple Space Ranger, even though it was Alexis that wore the colors of the original Purple Ranger. "I have been waiting for a long time to get my revenge on you, girl."  
  
"Then bring it on!" Amber exclaimed as she leapt into the air, drawing her Solar Sais and used them to intercept her nemesis's sword. She pulled the sword to the side and kicked him.  
  
The Lightning Falcon unfurled his wings and struck Amber in the chest, and she fell backwards.  
  
"Alexis was right." She said as Jason and Tommy came to her side.  
  
Amy drew Saba and leapt out to attack Lightning Falcon, but he blocked her and slashed her across the chest. "You thought I had no idea about the White Ranger?" he asked her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zack asked her as he and Kimberly came to her side to help her up.  
  
"Let's see how tough you really are." Zhane said as he called formed his Super Silverizer and then switched it to blade mode, then leapt at the falcon monster. He flew up, met Zhane halfway, and then slashed him across the chest.  
  
"Zhane!" Karone called out as she began to run over to him. But Lightning Falcon flew toward her and punched her right in the chest, and she fell right into Cassie and Ashley.  
  
"This is tough." Carlos said.  
  
"Let's see how tough." Andros said and switched his Spiral Saber into booster mode and then fired at Lightning Falcon. He just flew right up and past the blast.  
  
"Tough enough?" TJ asked Andros. Zhane and the girls now came to join the three guys and they all turned to observe the monster.  
  
Lightning Falcon laughed and then drew lightning and then shot it at the Space Rangers, which struck all of them and caused them to fall back, the breath knocked out of them.  
  
"Okay, so how do we stop this thing?" Cora asked as she regrouped with Amber, Jason, and Tommy.  
  
"I'm not sure." Amber told her. "It wasn't able to stop me the last time I fought it."  
  
"Maybe we could help the Space Ranger's distract it and then you could jump in when he's distracted." Jason suggested.  
  
"It might work. Or it might be what he needs to destroy all of you." Amber pointed out.  
  
Cassie and Ashley each drew their weapons and fired at Lightning Falcon. He just avoided the blast, gave a high laugh and then shot both the girls down.  
  
` "What about a Supreme Bomb Attack?" Alexis asked. The three Rangers looked at her and she went on, "In his condition it might not be good enough to destroy him, but it should weaken him long enough for Amber to get in the blow she needs."  
  
"Too risky." They all said in unison.  
  
Alexis just stared at them in return. "Do you have any better ideas?" she asked them.  
  
Amber shook her head. "Obviously not. Okay, get Karone. She can act independently just like I can and we might need her if this goes wrong. Aside from her and I, draw whatever you need from everyone else." She said.  
  
"I'll get Karone and tell her to find her way here." Tommy said.  
  
"I'll get the rest of the Essence Rangers and go to help the Space Rangers." Jason said.  
  
"Right." Amber agreed and then the two boys took off.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" Amber asked Alexis, remembering how recently she had done that move, which could have killed her.  
  
"I'm sure." Alexis told her. "Besides, we don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
Tommy rushed over to Karone as she helped the girls up. Andros, using his Spiral Saber in booster mode, worked with Zhane, who had changed his Silverizer into blaster mode, continued shooting at Lightning Falcon to no avail.  
  
"Karone, we have an idea but we need to have back up just in case. Go join Amber and Alexis, and listen to what Amber has to say." He told her.  
  
Karone looked a little reluctant but nodded in agreement and then dashed over to the two rangers just as the Lightning Falcon kicked Zhane and Andros in the chest.  
  
Jason brought over the rest of the Ranger's and they drew their Power Blasters, and shot at the Lightning Falcon, but he used his sword to block and deflect the blasts right at them.  
  
"Alright guys, let's use our ultimate weapon!" Jason called out.  
  
That startled the Lightning Falcon just a little.  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Raptor!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Stegosaurus!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the White Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Dragonzord!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Mastodon!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Pterodactyl."  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Triceratops!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
The powers infused into Alexis, and before the Lightning Falcon could turn to the three girls Cassie, Ashley, Andros, and Zhane blasted at him to prevent him from turning to them.  
  
Alexis stopped and hesitated only for a second before turning to Amber. "I think you should take the shield, until this fight is over."  
  
She looked at her, shocked. "But what about you?" she asked.  
  
"The shield won't do anything to protect me, but it'll help you against his blows." She told her.  
  
Amber looked reluctant. "All right." She agreed.  
  
Alexis put her hand on Amber's chest and transferred the shield to her. After that was done she jumped right for him and called out, "Supreme Bomb Attack!"  
  
She slammed right into Lightning Falcon and caused a huge explosion. The Rangers covered their eyes for a moment, and when they uncovered their eyes she was lying on the ground.  
  
Lightning Falcon hovered there virtually unharmed.  
  
"That can't be." Cora said.  
  
"Your attempt failed." Lightning Falcon told them simply. "I warned you that I was aware of her pathetic bomb attack. That will be you downfall, Rangers." He then shot lightning at them and caused all of the Space and Essence Rangers to fall back. The Power Sword and Dragon Dagger flew out of his sight.  
  
"I'm up now." Amber said as she began to rise.  
  
"No." Karone told her. "The bomb didn't seem to do anything, let me try first."  
  
Without waiting for an okay Karone jumped up and drew her sword, attempting to hit Lightning Falcon. He caught her by the throat, threw her to the ground, and then shot directly at her.  
  
Stunned, Karone was hit by every one of the blasts, except the last, which Zhane blocked. He fell beside her.  
  
He then shot lightning at all of the Rangers, and the impact caused all of them to demorph in front of the monster  
  
Lightning Falcon laughed. "I warned you this would be your end Rangers." He said simply.  
  
"Not quiet." Said a voice and before he could respond Amber kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. When Lightning Falcon turned around, Amber stood their as the Purple Space Ranger, holding the Power Sword in her right hand and the Dragon Dagger in her left.  
  
"You think you can stop me? Haven't I already demolished you?" he questioned as he rose to confront her.  
  
"Not this time." Amber said, raising the weapons up front in an attack stance. "Now I'm going to take you out."  
  
"Then so be it." Lightning Falcon said, and then started to shoot massive bolts of lightning. She used the sword and dagger to deflect as many of the bolts as she could and began running toward him.  
  
He increased the pressure of the lightning, but it didn't do anything to sway Amber. In fact, she now started absorbing some of the lightning into the weapons, and before the monster knew it Amber was right in front of him, and slashing her lightning infused weapons right at him, cutting right into him and giving his powers back to him, with her powers mixed with it.  
  
The Rangers stood watching her attack Lightning Falcon with all of the powers she possessed, except for Rocky, who was able to make his way over to Alexis and find out she was still breathing.  
  
Amber slashed her nemesis one final time and then kicked him, rolling to her friends as Lightning Falcon exploded.  
  
Jason went to check on her and then looked at his friends. "She exhausted herself. She's unconscious but she'll be okay." He told them.  
  
"Let's get Amber and Alexis to the medical bay then. Make sure they are okay." Kat told them all.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard had never imagined how much he could have taken out of Amber in one fight. That would mean achieving his ultimate objective would he a little harder, but much more satisfying, than he could ever have imagined. It was now time to move onto phase two.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"The last fight really took a drain on all of your powers." Alpha told all of the Rangers, excluding Amber and Alexis because they were still recovering. "It will be fine over time, but the Wizard isn't known for giving us time to recover."  
  
"We can still fight." Andros told him. "That's all that's important."  
  
"We need to find a way to recover our powers more quickly, just in case." Jason said.  
  
"I'll look into it." Cassie told him.  
  
"We can't be sure when the next time he'll strike is." Tommy warned them all.  
  
What is the Wizard planning? Can the Rangers find a way to recharge their powers from this last battle? Stay tuned to find out 


	10. Confusions of love part 1

Disclaimer: This is not a recording, but it should be. Amber, Amy, and Cora are mine, as well as the Wizard. Alexis Darling belongs to Rachael West and is used with permission. The rest of the Power Rangers belong to Saban.  
  
Zack, Kimberly, Jason, Cora, Tommy, Kat, Andros and Ashley left the movie theater after seeing Ghost Ship. They had been amazed they even had the time to see the movie, given The Wizard's intense dislike of them.  
  
"That was so creepy." Kimberly told them all.  
  
"I thought it was kinda cool." Cora told her. "But you would be surprised how much thought I put into those type of things."  
  
"I'd love to hear them sometime." Kat told her.  
  
Andros looked a little confused. "I'm not sure I understood the point to the movie." He told Ashley.  
  
She smiled, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll try to explain later, when we don't have the comedy relief." She told him.  
  
"I think it's to early to go back to the Megaship." Zack told them all as he faced Jason and Cora. "We should go somewhere. To the park, or a club. Something. I'm sure we."  
  
He was interrupted by a voice calling out, "Zack!"  
  
They all turned to the sound of the voice and were surprised by who they saw.  
  
"Angela." Zack whispered.  
  
"Who is she?" Kat asked Tommy.  
  
"She was only Zack's crush throughout high school. Until he left with Jason and our other friend Trini for the peace conference." Tommy told her.  
  
"Zack, it is so good to see you." Angela told him as she hugged Zack, and it took a moment but Zack hugged her back."  
  
"Angela, hey." Jason said. "Long time no see."  
  
"It has been a long time." She said, smiling at Jason. "You left about the same time Zack did. Was the conference fun?"  
  
"It had its ups and downs." Jason said neutrally.  
  
She now looked at Zack. "So who are your new friends?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Well, you know Kim, Jason and Tommy. This is Cora, a friend of Kim's from Florida. This is Kat, she's Tommy's new girlfriend, and this is Andros and Ashley." Zack introduced each of his friends.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Angela said. She then looked at Zack. "I'd love to catch up with you. Maybe over coffee?"  
  
Zack nodded. "Sure, that'd be great. I'm not doing anything now if that would be cool." He said.  
  
"Now would be good." Angela agreed.  
  
Zack looked at his friends. "Great. Now you guys can go on back home if you want. I'll see you guys later." He said.  
  
"Okay, we'll catch up to you tomorrow." Jason told him.  
  
"Have fun." Kimberly called after them.  
  
Kat and Cora exchanged a glance, and both of them knew the other had sensed the slight tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard had been very impressed with what he received from the last fight against the Purple Ranger. He knew he now had to draw upon the many resources he had control over to defeat these Rangers.  
  
But first, when the time was right, he would clue the Rangers onto a fraction of what he's capable of.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was about four in the morning when Zack finally came aboard the Megaship, not at all tired. He made his way down to the Simudeck and entered, oblivious for a moment it was active.  
  
He realized it was when he heard a slight thumping and turned to see Amber landing on the ground from her simulation in Angel Grove Park and then giving a really hard kick to the last Craterite in the room.  
  
"I see fighting Lightning Falcon didn't do too much to you." Zack said. "Didn't Alpha say you should be in bed?"  
  
"I've been in bed for about twelve hours now. I've never been that type of girl. I'd rather be on the move." She told him. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I was coming back from a date, but I wasn't tired so I thought I'd come down here and to.kind of what you're doing." He explained.  
  
"Practice, never thought I'd see that happen." She said lightly. "So, who was the lucky girl?"  
  
"Angela." He said.  
  
Amber perked up a little. "Angela? Wow, we haven't heard from her since graduation day." She said.  
  
"Yeah, she told me she kept in contact with you and Kim for a while. Keeping her up to date about me." He said.  
  
Amber nodded. "Well, yeah. She seemed interested in how you were for a while. Of course interest went down a little, since you hadn't been to Angel Grove for several years. I think she eventually did her best to move on." She replied.  
  
"Until tonight, when she saw us after the movie was over." Zack said.  
  
"I had thought that you were going with Kim." Amber admitted.  
  
"Kim and I are just friends. We used to go to the movies all the time like that. Except it was usually Jason and Trini that went with us. We even went to the movies when she and Tommy were dating." Zack replied.  
  
Amber nodded, a little absently. "Well, that's good. But you and Kim did seem to make a good couple, especially now that Kat and Tommy are together." She said.  
  
"Get out." Zack said.  
  
"Seriously. Alexis agreed with me on that one." Amber added.  
  
"Get out." Zack repeated.  
  
Amber looked at him. "Are you saying you couldn't see you and Kim as a couple?" she asked him.  
  
Zack gave it a moment's thought. "Well, yeah. I guess I could. But I could also see Jason and Kim together. And I thought Tommy and Kim were destined, whatever that means." He replied.  
  
"My father always said you wouldn't find the one you were meant to be with in high school. I don't entirely doubt that. But sometimes I think that you could have the person of your dreams right by you without you even knowing it." She pointed out.  
  
"Which would kinda back Kim and Jason. Or Kim and me." Zack said.  
  
"I really thought Kim and Tommy would make it. Now I hold the same hope for Kat and Tommy. The same for Andros and Ashley. I haven't really seen Zhane and Karone, as they weren't together too long. But I think they might be okay." Amber said as she pressed a few buttons to end her simulation. "I'm calling it a night. Have fun."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kat awoke from a horrible nightmare. She couldn't say what it was that was so horrible exactly. She usually didn't remember her dreams. But she had the vague impressions of fear and death.  
  
She sat up abruptly, feeling her nightgown clinging to her back. She looked at her clock and realized DECA would wake her in an hour anyway. And after the feelings she had from her nightmare, she wouldn't be sleeping in that hour. So she got up, grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower.  
  
While she was showering, she felt the vague impressions disappear. Well, not disappear but fade into the background. And the sadness in Kim's voice when Zack had left with Angela came back to her mind. She knew that sadness. It was the same one she felt had been in her heart when Tommy and Kim had been together.  
  
She never would have interfered in their relationship, of course. She loved and respected Tommy and Kim too much for that. She couldn't deny the vague happiness that had overcome her when Kim broke up with Tommy but had also known that that was no guarantee that she would be with Tommy. In fact, it had surprised her when it had happened. She was used to things she wanted not actually happening.  
  
Nor could she shake the feeling that as soon as their Ranger careers were over that for a reason she would never understand, that Tommy would decide to leave her. Go back to Kim, or maybe to someone else. But she was surprised once again when Tommy stayed with her, and they had even talked about moving in and getting married. She didn't know how much of the conversation was true, but it made her happy to think of spending her life with Tommy.  
  
She felt she owed Kim, because everything that had happened would never have happened if Kim hadn't broken up with him. She felt she should do something to show her how appreciative she was but without seeming like she was insensitive or something like that.  
  
And Kat figured trying to help Kim sort out her feelings for Zack would be a good start.  
  
She finished showering, drying and dressing quickly, and left her quarters. To no surprise she found Kim on the bridge, going over some of the sensors readings that DECA had collected. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.  
  
Kim turned to Kat and smiled. "Oh, hi. Yeah, you could say that. So I decided to do some good while I was playing the insomniac." She said.  
  
"I understand. That's why I came up here. I had a really bad dream." Kat explained.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim asked her.  
  
"I would. If I could remember anything about it." Kat told her.  
  
"I hate those type of dreams." Kim said.  
  
"You can tell to mind my own business if you want, but you seemed upset when Zack left with Angela." Kat said.  
  
Kimberly paused, feeling vaguely as if she should tell Kat to mind her own business. But that was not what came out. "I.I don't know. Zack and I have been friends since.I don't know how long right off hand. I kept in contact with Zack, Trini, and Jason when they went to the Peace Conference." She said.  
  
She took a deep breath and went on. "I kept in contact with them when the conference was over and Jason came back to Angel Grove to become the Gold Ranger and Zack stayed with Curtis and a few other friends, and Trini went back to live with her family. Jason and I even got together to scuba dive, which ended in getting captured by Divatox. But you know that story." Kim smiled a little.  
  
Kat smiled in return.  
  
"And then Jason lost the Gold Ranger powers, actually he did that before Divatox, but he and I talked about moving in together, with Cora of course. And then Amber came to us and told us about Darkconda taking their powers, which was just after Jason had discovered the box holding the essence coins. I was looking forward to being a ranger again, being a little disappointed when I thought it wouldn't happen when the Pink Coin wouldn't work. Then Alpha discovered I was the Yellow Ranger." Kimberly continued on.  
  
"When I discovered Zack was our Black Ranger I was happy. I hadn't seen him in a long time. But since that day, it's like.like something was opened up inside of me, and I've been denying, not sure what to think. I figured it out when Angela came back last night. I think I love Zack." She blurted out.  
  
"I got that impression too." Kat told her. "By the tone of your voice. It was one I had recognized."  
  
Kim nodded and smiled. "From what you felt watching Tommy and I." She concluded.  
  
Kat nodded. "I'm afraid so. It felt awful, me feeling that. But I couldn't help it. But I did what I could to hide it. I hid it well from everyone, except for Amber. She could.god, I swear she's psychic or something."  
  
"I always thought that way about her too. Too bad we can't prove it." Kim said, and both girls smiled a little. "You and Tommy look cute by the way."  
  
"Thanks." Kat said.  
  
"Almost as cute as Tommy and I did." She joked and both girls laughed again.  
  
"I'd ask why you don't talk to Zack, but I think I get it. You don't for the same reasons that I didn't do anything for Tommy. You love and respect both Zack and Angela to much." Kat guessed.  
  
"You're right." Kim admitted.  
  
"Amber kept her peace, until you broke up with Tommy. I waited, not sure what to expect. Amber told me that we could be so much more, but not if I didn't act. I didn't want to damage our friendship. Then Billy suggested going skiing and he met Heather. I felt a little.okay, very upset. But whatever was good for Tommy, that's all that mattered. Then Heather gave Tommy another chance, with help from me. Amber thought I was out of my mind, and maybe I was." Kat told her.  
  
"Amber thinks that might have actually been the final thing to show Tommy how much you care for him and vice versa." Kimberly pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it was." Kat admitted. "But I wouldn't advice trying that with Zack."  
  
"We've been friends for a long time, Kat. If it were going to happen, it would have happened already." Kim said.  
  
An alarm went off and DECA reported, "There is a massive power reading in the park. Sensors indicate it is the Wizard."  
  
"We better get going, I bet the others will meet us in the launching bay." Kim said as both of the girls got up.  
  
They met Zack and Amber, and a few minutes later the rest of the Essence and Space Rangers came down, looking tired but ready. "Let's Rocket!" "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
The seven Space Rangers and the nine Essence Rangers intercepted what looked to be an old man in the typical sorcerer get up, the star spangled hat and a gown. But he held a wand that looked very much like Rita's.  
  
"Greetings, Rangers. So you are the ones that are responsible defeating several of my monsters. I expected better." He said.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Tommy commented.  
  
"No matter, there is no reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He said, and then shot bolts of energy from his wand, which struck all the Rangers, even Amber.  
  
"This guy is going to be tough." TJ said.  
  
Karone drew her sword and leapt out at the Wizard. With speeds none of the Ranger's had ever seen, he blocked Karone's downward swing and smashed the base of his wand into her chest.  
  
"We can't fool around." Zhane said. "We need to bring out the big guns."  
  
"I agree. I'll get the Spiral Saber booster mode." Andros said.  
  
"We'll get the Quadrablaster ready." Carlos said.  
  
"We'll get the Power Cannon ready." Jason said.  
  
Tommy, Alexis, Amber and Zhane exchanged glances. "We'll check on Karone and distract the Wizard." Tommy said.  
  
Zhane naturally ran to check on his girl friend while the two girls tried to double-team him. The Wizard struck Alexis with the base of his wand and while he tried to attack Amber, she blocked it. But a blast of power from his wand struck Amber and she fell back.  
  
"This guy is going to be our death." Karone commented, only have sarcastically, as Zhane helped her up.  
  
"Alright, guys." Jason said, and the Wizard turned to see three super weapons pointed at him. "Lock on and fire!"  
  
The three Ranger groups fired their weapons, but The Wizard merely set down his staff, and a force shield not only blocked the blasts, but also deflected it at the Rangers. It caused all of them but Kat to demorph.  
  
"That's enough!" Amber exclaimed as she tried to strike The Wizard, but all he did was to catch her arm and fling her right into the Rangers that were not caught up in the blast. Karone lost her sword just a moment before they were all forced to demorph.  
  
Kat grabbed Karone's fallen sword and tried to strike what she believed to be his power source, the wand. But he saw her coming and grabbed her arm. "If they couldn't beat me with their 'super weapons' then what makes you think you can do it on your own?" he asked her. He then surged energy into her body and through her into a tree. She demorphed.  
  
The Wizard laughed. "I should kill you now, but this is too much fun. This isn't over, you little pests." He then vanished.  
  
Most of the Rangers got up and made their way over to Kat. But Kimberly saw the fear in her eyes and made the connection. Something about this battle must have reminded her about her dream.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Wizard was amazed at how easily he had defeated the 'most powerful' fighters in the world. Even thought he knew Amber could possibly defeat them, but part of him knew she would never truly be able to draw upon the power she needed to have that chance.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before the Earth fell under his rule.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"You need to be more careful. I warned you last night your powers hadn't fully recovered from the Lightning Falcon's attack. But instead you went to fight the most powerful being that anyone's ever seen." Alpha lectured as he tended to the Rangers.  
  
"If the Wizard is so powerful, then why did Dark Specter not call upon him?" Carlos asked, thinking the excuse was rather dumb.  
  
Karone cringed a little. "Because Dark Specter was too afraid that the Wizard would be too powerful." She informed him.  
  
"Ay yi yi." Alpha muttered. Zack stood up. "I have to go. I promised Angela I'd meet her at that fancy French Restaurant. I can't cancel or else she might get suspicious." He said.  
  
"Go ahead." Andros told him. "We'll call you if we need you."  
  
Zack left the medical bay to get ready for his date, but Kat could see the sadness in Kim's eyes. A sadness she knew all to well. But she was powerless to advice Kimberly on how to handle it.  
  
Adding to the fact the Wizard had totally beaten all of them; things did not look so well.  
  
Will Kimberly admit her feelings to Zack or lose him to Angela? Is Kat's dream relevant to the fight they lost to The Wizard? Do other crushes exist aboard the Megaship that is being unexplored? What do the Rangers do against the Wizard now? And what is plan? Stay tuned. 


	11. Confusions of love part 2

Disclaimer: Okay, once again Amy, Amber and Cora are mine. Alexis Darling belongs to Rachael West and is used with her permission; this does not affect "Streaks of Purple". The Wizard is mine, but the rest of the Power Rangers belong to Saban.  
  
Kimberly couldn't deny the depression that set over her as the clock turned to two in the morning and Zack had not returned from his date with Angela. Kat had told her to be honest with her feelings and so she had spent all night gathering the courage to do so. She wasn't sure if she was any closer now that she was when Kat first told her to do that.  
  
"Zack still hasn't come back yet?" she heard someone ask. She turned to see Cora, whom she had met in Florida come standing just outside her door. She and Cora had grown close in their short time together, and their friendship and grown stronger since they became (or in her case restarted being) Power Rangers.  
  
Almost as strong as her feelings for Zack.  
  
Kimberly sighed. "Not yet. I'm starting to get a little concerned. What if they got together? What if something happened to him?" she asked her.  
  
"They aren't going to get together, not yet. If it was going to happen that quickly it would have happened in high school." Cora told her.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I see Jason has been telling stories again." She commented.  
  
Cora's smile was the only indication she heard Kimberly as she continued, "And what could possibly have happened that Zack couldn't fight his way out of. Or be able to call us."  
  
"Okay." She consented. "Maybe I'm just apprehensive about telling Zack about this. Kat made it sound like it would be relatively easy. But it isn't."  
  
"Kat said it would be easy. The same Kat who tried to help Tommy find someone that wasn't her just to spare their friendship when they both somehow knew they'd be perfect together?" Cora questioned her.  
  
Kim smiled again. "Yes, that Kat." She allowed.  
  
"It's going to be hard, that goes without saying. But if you love him you can't let that stand in your way. Or you'll never know if it's one sided.or can lead to something bigger." Cora said.  
  
"You're right." Kimberly admitted.  
  
"As far as I know, you now have two votes to tell Zack about your feelings. Three if you count the fact Amber talked to him." Cora told her.  
  
Kim looked shocked. "Amber talked to him?" she asked and when Cora nodded she sighed, "Great, now that was good."  
  
"I think it helped." Cora said.  
  
"Maybe." She consented. "I'm just really afraid at what could happen. On so many levels."  
  
"What the Wizard does and will do shouldn't effect anyone's relationship." Cora replied. "Right now Tommy and Kat are having dinner in his quarters, while Ashley and Andros just returned from the movies. And as far as I know Karone has yet to leave Zhane's quarters."  
  
"Most of us aren't that lucky. You know, to have dates." Kim said.  
  
"You could, if you would tell him how you feel." Cora said.  
  
"I know." Kim said quietly, and then looked at her. "And what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" she asked.  
  
"I've seen how you look at Jason. You like him, don't you?" she wondered.  
  
Cora shrugged. "He's nice. And strong. I like his eyes." She said.  
  
Kim smiled a little. "Fixing on insignificant details is a definite sign of a crush." She said.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little." Cora admitted.  
  
"It sounds to me," Kim said, looking directly into Cora's eyes. "That you should consider taking your own advice."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Wizard knew that his latest attack had practically destroyed the reserves of power that the Rangers had. If he attacked again, he was sure the Rangers would have no chance at surviving.  
  
So he chose to summon some of his minions to do his work. He figured it would be even more humiliating to have then defeated by something only a little stronger than Putties.  
  
So he summoned his Skeletal Warriors to finish this. They were literally reanimated humanoid skeletons, with swords or maces in their hands.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"We have several options for restoring our powers." Carlos told the remainder of the Rangers, i.e. the one who were not on dates. "The problem is we have no idea if these methods are truly valid.  
  
"Let's here some of them." Jason said.  
  
"Our most viable option," Alexis stated. "Is the Sword of Power."  
  
"The problem is, we have no guarantees on it." Rocky said. "The last time it was even used was when yours, Zack, and Trini's powers were transferred to me, Aiesha, and Adam."  
  
"That was a little more or less seven years ago." Amber pointed out.  
  
"And we don't know if we can even find the thing because of it." Rocky added.  
  
"I assume letting them recharge manually is out of the question." TJ said.  
  
Carlos nodded. "Unless the Wizard decides to take a vacation, then I'd say so."  
  
"What about asking for help?" Cassie asked. "Maya pointed out the Galaxy Rangers would be there if we needed them."  
  
"And we still have the Aquitarian Rangers." Jason added.  
  
"And don't forget the Ninja Turtles." TJ added as well.  
  
"The problem with that is the Wizard can weaken the Galaxy and the Aquitarian Rangers as easily as he did ours, and the turtles strength is in their fighting techniques, which I don't think would do much good against magic." Amber explained to them.  
  
"Do we have any viable options to get our powers up to full strength?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing except for getting the time to recharge, which I think is safe to say we don't get." Alexis said.  
  
"We need to let the others know this. We'll have to wait for Zack to come back, but let's call the others up here and tell them what's going on." Jason told them.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Cora somehow knew when Zack had returned to the Megaship and had been waiting from him to do so. Never the less it caught Zack completely off guard when he saw her standing there.  
  
"Did you have a nice time?" she asked him.  
  
Zack smiled. "One of the best. When you get a boyfriend, ask him to take you to that place, it's excellent. And then our stroll in the park." He said.  
  
Cora smiled. "I do like French food. I'll have to put that on my list." She said.  
  
"So what are you doing up?" he asked her.  
  
"Most of us can't sleep." Cora answered. "The Wizard has struck closer than any one will admit, but it shows. Right now most of them are looking into finding a way to quickly recharge our powers. But the results aren't encouraging."  
  
"I take it neither is getting help." Zack said.  
  
She looked at him. "Not unless you know heavily armored, non Power Rangers." She replied. "Come on, we're having a meeting, which is basically what I just told you, but now Jason will make it official."  
  
Cora turned and walked away, with Zack right behind her.  
  
Zack and Cora were the last ones to come onto the bridge and find a place to get started. Jason was just about to speak when DECA interrupted them. "Creatures of unknown origin are in the park. They're readings are similar to The Wizard."  
  
"We better check it out." Tommy said.  
  
"With what powers?" Jason asked him. "They're not ready to go, and we have no way to quickly recharge them."  
  
"So what do we do?" Ashley asked.  
  
"We don't have a choice but to check it out." Amber pointed out. "Who knows what they'll do down there."  
  
"Then we need to be careful." Tommy replied, looking at all of his friends. "So, let's go!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The teens arrived in the park, just as the skeletal figures were causing a panic throughout the people who were for reasons unknown up this early in the morning.  
  
"We have got to stop them." Cassie said.  
  
"I agree." Tommy said, and then looked at all of them. "Don't get separated and watch your backs."  
  
The teens charged into the fray, doing their best to fight the monsters. But to no avail. They were barely able to dodge the weapons the skeletons were attacking with. In fact, aside from Tommy, Jason, Amber, and Alexis most of the teens couldn't even lay a fist on them.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere fast." Zack pointed out as he went to Kimberly's side.  
  
Kim was actually thankful they were not in a battle or otherwise Zack probably would have noticed her reaction.  
  
"We have to come up with something, like now." Cassie said.  
  
"I know, but what?" TJ asked her.  
  
Tommy managed to take a sword off one of the skeletal creatures, but when he tried to attack another monster, all he was able to do was block the mace that was swinging at him.  
  
Jason also managed to steal a sword from one of the skeletons but to no avail. All it did was give him something to block with.  
  
Amber managed to get a good kick at one of the skeletons and then to steal a mace from another, using it to club the skeleton. Not like it felt it. It swiped at her and Amber dodged it with ease.  
  
"If only you could fight them as easily as you dodge them." Cora said to her.  
  
"I know." Amber replied.  
  
She watched as Tommy and Jason blocked Kat and Rocky from being cut with the swords. She then watched as Alexis barely prevented Carlos and Ashley from being swiped at with a mace.  
  
"We're better at blocking than at fighting." Cassie commented.  
  
"It's odd, our speed is better at both, but they are slower on the latter than the former." Andros nodded.  
  
"If we could only get faster. Really quick." Kimberly added. Amber thought for another second, and an idea occurred to her. "You seem to have everything we had as the original rangers. Try activating the Ninja powers." She suggested.  
  
Cora looked at her. "Can we do that? Our powers are drained, remember."  
  
"When we first had to replace out powers with the ninja, we used those before we were able to morph. And when Kat took my coin when Rita possessed her I was still able to use the ninja powers to fight the Tenga." Kimberly told her.  
  
Tommy nodded and looked at his friends. "Let's do it. Ninja Ranger Power!"  
  
The Space Rangers were surprised to see each of the Essence Rangers standing there, in their respective colors, wearing the ninja suits that they had gained from Ninjor years ago. Each held their respective animal on an emblem on their chests.  
  
"Let's do it." Tommy said, wearing a green version of the ninja suits with the symbol of the Dragonzord.  
  
The skeletal creatures attacked them, and Jason and Tommy used their ninja speed to take the swords they had dropped to slash them right through their rib cage, shattering them.  
  
Alexis, with the Stegosaurus symbol on her suit, jumped off a tree and was able to fly toward several of the skeleton's heads off, shattering them into pieces similar to how Tommy and Jason had done it.  
  
Kat and Kim worked together, doing a dance like silhouette to fight the skeletons, usually managing to hit a few ribs or a leg, causing them to shatter.  
  
"The Ninja Rangers are fast enough offensively as well as defensively, so we have the edge on them." Cassie said, smiling a little.  
  
Rocky worked with Zack the same way the girls were, taking out the skeletal monsters.  
  
The skeleton figures, realizing they were outnumbered. They quickly got together and vanished.  
  
The Essence Rangers joined the Space Rangers and it was obvious they were fatigued. "We need to return to the Megaship." Jason said.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The Wizard had not counted on the Essence Rangers having access to the Ninja powers, but he also knew it was a small consolation and that next time that would not save them.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"The problem we have now," Alexis said, "is that the Ninja powers are good for the skeletal things and that's about it. We still have a lack of power to destroy the rest of minions, and next time he won't make that mistake."  
  
"Then we all need to work on trying to find a way to recharge them quickly." Jason said. "So I'd say we all have our tasks. Let's hope we can find a solution."  
  
They all stood and was about to get to work, but Kimberly grabbed Zack's arm and said, "Wait." When Zack looked at her she took a deep breath. "We've been friends for a while, Zack. A long while. But I learned something since we became Essence Rangers."  
  
She stopped and paused, seeming hesitant. "What is it?" Zack asked her.  
  
She took another deep breath and said, "Zack, I think I love you."  
  
He seemed stunned. Kimberly stood their waiting for a response. Finally he looked at her. "I.I'm already dating Angela, Kim. I care for her very much and I don't want to hurt her." He paused and added, "I'm sorry."  
  
A moment later, he turned to go work with Rocky on a solution. Kimberly stood there as the words sank into her , and the tears began to form behind her eyes.  
  
Cora looked on with sympathy, wishing she could do something for her friend.  
  
How can the Rangers fight the Wizard without their powers? Will Cora confess her feelings to Jason after seeing Kim being rejected? Does Zack really love Angela or Kim? How can the Rangers recharge their powers without time? Stay tuned 


	12. Lightspeed to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I own Amber, Cora, and Amy. Also The Wizard. Alexis Darling belongs to Rachael West and is used with her permission. This does not impact "Streaks of Purple". The rest of the ranger things belong to Saban.  
  
"I can't believe Zack rejected you." Cora whispered to Kimberly as they were working on tracking the Sword of Power.  
  
Kim shrugged, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "He's right though. He's committed to Angela, and why should the fact I admitted I love him changed that." She replied.  
  
"I know." Cora admitted. "But it still must hurt."  
  
Kimberly tried to swallow the lump in her throat again. "Yeah, it does."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Wizard had been chanting a spell in what sounded like Japanese or Chinese, but no one could tell because if that was the language he was chanting the language before the renaissance.  
  
Smoke started to form from out of nowhere, being everywhere at first but I gradually to the form of a brown, scaly horned demon, holding a sword that made to be looked of bone. "You have summoned me and so I have come. What is your purpose?" the demon asked.  
  
"I want you to destroy these teenagers." The Wizard instructed as he showed an imaged of the Power Rangers from their last battle, just before they had went back to the Megaship.  
  
The demon bowed. "It shall be done."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tommy, Kat, Amber, and Jason had transported to a spot in Angel Grove where it was rumored that a crystal had been placed thousands of years ago. It was also rumored this crystal could recharge their powers.  
  
Amber seriously doubted this though.  
  
"So is this thing supposed to be underground?" Jason asked as he looked at Tommy.  
  
"I'm not sure." He admitted.  
  
"I'm not reading anything with an unusual signature." Kat reported as she rose from the ground, holding what looked to be a scanning device. "If something is here, then it's concealed from us."  
  
"I'm not sure that this crystal even existed." Amber said, shaking her head. She couldn't help but feel maybe she was getting negative after everything that had happened. She hoped not.  
  
"That would be the problem with legends." Tommy agreed.  
  
"So what do we do now? I don't think the crystal is here." Jason said, just as the demon that the Wizard had summoned formed behind them and raised his sword.  
  
"We should." Kat started and then noticed the demon. "Jason, look out!" she yelled.  
  
Jason ducked and rolled just as the sword would have decapitated him. He rolled up beside Amber as Tommy came to stand beside Kat. "What is that thing?" Kat asked.  
  
"It must be a demon." Amber said, narrowing her eyes at it.  
  
"Rangers, I am here to destroy you once and for all."  
  
"I don't think so." Jason said, and then called out, "Guys, it's time for Ninja Ranger power."  
  
Kat and the guys stood a moment later in their ninja suits. The demon looked less than petrified.  
  
Amber leapt out and aimed a kick right at the demon's chest, but he caught her foot and twisted her on the ground. He then tried to crush her chest with his foot but she rolled out of the way.  
  
Jason and Tommy tried to punch the demon together, but he blocked it with his sword and then round housed both of them. The guys fell backwards.  
  
Kat tried now to go over him and try to confuse him so Amber could get a blow at him, but as she tried to jump over him the demon caught her foot and threw her into Amber, who was just about ready to take a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't think we can defeat this thing." Jason pointed out as the guys ran to check on the recovering girls.  
  
"No, really." Amber commented rhetorically as he helped her up  
  
"We need to get out of here." Kat said.  
  
"I agree." Tommy said, and they teleported a moment later, just in enough time to avoid a blast from the demon's eyes.  
  
"Rangers!" the demon shouted. "Rangers, get back here!"  
  
*********************************************************************** The four rangers had come to the bridge to warn them of the demon, but they had it on the view screen and had apparently seen the fight they had just lost.  
  
"I see you met our newest friend." Amber said.  
  
"Yeah, we saw it." Alexis assured her as she helped Amber to a seat on the bridge.  
  
"That thing is still on the surface." Ashley said as she moved out of her chair so that Jason could take it.  
  
"Rangers!" They heard the demon howl. "Come back down here at once. I will not leave until I have killed you all!" To prove his point, he destroyed a parked car and started his way toward the city.  
  
"What do we do?" Cassie asked, turning to look at Andros.  
  
Andros stared at the screen for a minute. "We can't fight that thing, we'd be killed almost instantly. But we can't let that thing attack the city and hurt people." He said after a moment.  
  
"Then we don't have much of a choice." TJ added, looking at all of his friends, old and new.  
  
Alexis looked at the demon as it destroyed another parked car and sent a few birds scattering. "Then we better get this over with, I'd rather not delay our imminent death." She commented sarcastically.  
  
It was then that the demon was blasted from behind. The Rangers all looked at the screen, and couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
One minute the demon had another car targeted. He was powered up and ready to blast it when he was shot from behind. When he turned around, he was almost startled.  
  
Five teens stood in front of him. A blond girl wearing pink. A brunette girl in a yellow tank and black shorts. A black guy wearing what looked to be a cowboy get up. A guy with short brown hair in red and a guy with short black hair in blue.  
  
"What is this?" The demon questioned, as he looked closer at them.  
  
"I don't know where you came from." The guy in the red stated, stepping forward a little. "But we are going to stop you."  
  
"Bring it on." The demon stated  
  
He turned to look at his friends. "Dana, Kelsey, Joel Chad, are you ready?" he asked them.  
  
The girl in the pink nodded. "We're ready Carter." She responded.  
  
"Lightspeed.Rescue!" they all called out.  
  
Carter transformed into a red ranger suit, Chad into blue, Joel into green, Dana into pink, and Kelsey into yellow.  
  
They all stood in their fighting stances, ready to take on the demon.  
  
The demon looked less than impressed. "Do you humans think you can destroy me?" he questioned.  
  
"We're about to find out." Carter, now dressed as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, said as he stepped forward.  
  
"I am not a mere demon, fools. But if you are Power Rangers, then it is my job to defeat you all!" The demon threatened and then charged toward the Rangers.  
  
Carter jumped over the demon as it flew toward them, Joel and Chad sidestepped the demon and kicked it in the back, causing it to stumble forward so Dana and Kelsey could kick it in the chest. Carter then shot the demon in the back with the Rescue Blaster.  
  
The demon rose and faced the Rangers. "Very clever, but you truly have no chance of defeating me." He told them.  
  
"Carter, we need to find the other Rangers." Dana reminded him.  
  
"I know, but we can't leave him to harm the city." Carter said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Did I just hear her say then need to find us?" Alexis asked her, turning to look at her friends.  
  
"That's what I heard." Jason said. "Maybe they found away to restore our powers."  
  
"There is only one way to find out." Andros said, looking at the screen. "And that is to go down and ask."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Some of us could distract him while the rest go find the other rangers." Joel suggested to Carter.  
  
The red Lightspeed Ranger shook his head. "Too dangerous. We have absolutely no idea what that thing is capable of." He countered.  
  
"On that you are right." The demon promised and shot at the Lightspeed Rangers. This time they were unable to dodge the attack. It struck them and they fell back.  
  
"You may have more power than your counterparts, but I will still defeat you all." The demon promised as he stepped closer toward the Rangers.  
  
Which was when Amber and Alexis jumped over a bench and each of them landed a kick straight into the demon's chest. He fell back and they ran to join their friends, who had gone to the side of the Lightspeed Rangers.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Kat asked leaning next to Dana and looking up at Carter.  
  
Dana nodded. "Yeah." She said.  
  
Carter looked at Tommy and Andros. "We have a way for you to restore your powers." He said.  
  
"How?" Tommy asked him.  
  
"You." Carter started.  
  
"Enough." The demon interrupted and shot at the Ranger's, causing them to split into two.  
  
"That was close." Jason said, looking to see if the ones who had moved with him were okay. All he could see was Amy and Kimberly, but they were fine and he figured the others were too.  
  
From the other side Tommy agreed, "Yeah, we got to get rid of this thing." He also looked to his sides, seeing Kat and Cassie standing beside him.  
  
"You fools don't have what it takes to defeat me." The demon promised them.  
  
"We'll see about that." Carter said and then looked at Joel and Chad. "Let's try the Mega Battle Armor and the Trans Armor Cycle."  
  
"Right." Joel and Chad agreed.  
  
Chad and Joel got on either side of Carter and called out, "Mega battle!"  
  
Carter called out, "Trans Armor Cycle, armor mode."  
  
The three Rangers were now standing in front of the demon, and despite the fact he did not look intimidated, Carter decided to go through with it. "Alright, guys. Ready." They raised their blasters. "Aim and fire!"  
  
When the weapons fire struck out at the demon, it sent him back but did not destroy him, which was what they were hoping for. In fact it rose and looked ready to fight again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Wizard had been mildly surprised to see the Lightspeed Rangers show up, but in all admittance he thought they were probably the most useless of the Power Rangers. He of course had no wish to test this theory and so he called, "Return here at once, we shall take care of them later."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Although the Rangers never heard his call, somehow the demon did. He just looked at the Rangers and said, "This isn't over, Rangers. The war has only begun."  
  
The three Lightspeed Rangers aimed at him again but he vanished. "Man, that sucked." Joel said.  
  
Andros turned to Carter. "Thanks for deflecting him. But what do you mean you can restore out powers, and why did you take that thing on by yourselves?" he asked.  
  
"Because we don't have a choice. You guys aren't in the condition to." Kelsey replied.  
  
"She's right." Ashley admitted.  
  
"You can restore our powers, how?" Carlos asked.  
  
"We can't restore your powers." Dana told them. "But word travels fast, and we figured out that Cherubae can."  
  
Jason looked confused. "How?"  
  
"Why didn't I think of it before?" Karone asked herself, pounding her right fist into her left palm. "How could I have forgotten?"  
  
Andros looked over at her sister. "What is it, Karone?" he asked her.  
  
"Cherubae is a warlord. She isn't evil though. She once existed in a galaxy not far from Earth. The Machine Empire devastated it. She possesses an item called the Turnstone. It can restore our powers. The only problem is the Turnstone is not in a specific alignment. It will allow anyone to use it." She explained.  
  
Amber shook her head. "Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice." She admitted.  
  
"We can keep the Earth safe while you guys are gone, and we even have a few friends we can call upon." Carter told them all. "You guys just worry about your powers."  
  
Andros nodded. "Right. Thanks guys, we'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
The Wizard had listened to the Ranger's conversation and had grown shocked. "The Turnstone. At last we have it's location. We cannot allow the Rangers to use it. I must have it." He said, turning to the demon.  
  
"It shall be done." He promised. Sorry this story was so late, so many things, including the holidays and unfamiliarity with the Lightspeed Rangers, kept this from going easily. The next ones should be easier though. 


	13. Restoring their powers

Disclaimer: Amber, Amy, and Cora are my characters, as is the Wizard. The rest of the Rangers are property of Saban. Cherubae and the Turnstone are not mine, but I have forgotten where I discovered them.  
  
The bridge of the Megaship was silent as the ship cruised for the sector Karone had indicated. Sector 1156, the Azure Nebula.  
  
Kim glanced from Carlos at the conn, and then Zack beside Zhane at the tactical console. She couldn't help feeling the love she felt for him, even though she knew he had rejected her. She knew it would be some time before she got over the feelings she felt.  
  
Kat looked at her with sympathy, part of her knowing how easily that could have been her and Tommy. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back for a minute before turning back to a screen with Jason and Andros.  
  
Even thought they had left the Lightspeed Rangers to defend the Earth, they felt nervous about leaving it. And they felt even more nervous about the gamble that was restoring their powers.  
  
Karone had explained to them the whole story (or at least what she knew) about Cherubae, the Turnstone, and the invasion of the Azure colonies. The Machine Empire had been looking for the Turnstone, a Trans animating device capable of giving thoughts physical form. A unique weapon, or a unique treasure.  
  
She had said restoring the powers would be simple enough for the Turnstone. She also pointed out how highly unstable it was, given how easily anyone could use it.  
  
"The only planet left that is inhabitable is the one on the far side, called Hirobyl. That is where she will be." Karone told them  
  
Carlos pressed a few buttons and then said, "Done."  
  
Ashley couldn't help but shake her head. "I hope this works." She commented.  
  
Andros turned to her, putting his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry, this will work." He assured her with a confidence he didn't feel.  
  
Ashley smiled gratefully, even though she saw right through his facade.  
  
"Entering the Azure Nebula." Carlos reported as they saw the foggy purple and blue swirl on the screen.  
  
"It's beautiful." Cora commented.  
  
Alexis nodded. "Yes it is. I just wish that we were here just for the view." She said.  
  
It took another few minutes, but they found a beautiful orange planet that sensors indicated were Hirobyl. Kim couldn't help but wonder what it looked like before the Machine Empire found it.  
  
"We'll let you know when we are ready to come back, DECA." Andros told the computer system as they all rose from their positions on the bridge and made their way to the corridor.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
As the Wizard had expected, all of the Rangers had gone down to the planet to find the warlord and ask for the restoration of their powers.  
  
"Take down my skeletal fighters and find the Turnstone before the rangers do." He instructed the demon.  
  
He bowed. "As you wish."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The rangers were not sure what to expect of a world devastated by the Machine Empire. Yet a ruins of all of the buildings, no evidence of any sort of technological advancement, and no proof of life still chilled them.  
  
"At least the air is breathable." Rocky said as they began to look around.  
  
"Any idea where we need to go?" Zack asked Karone.  
  
She shook her head. "None I'm afraid." She responded.  
  
"Then we better get started." Jason said. "But let's stick together just in case this place isn't as deserted as it seems."  
  
They searched for over an hour and, although they never said it, were beginning to lose hope when they stumbled upon an area very similar to a Roman Coliseum. The comparison did nothing to reassure the rangers.  
  
"I wonder what this planet was like before the Machine Empire came here?" Cassie said as she looked around.  
  
"I'm not sure." Karone told everyone. "The invasion happened long before Darkconda brought me to Ecliptor. I think it was even before any of us were born."  
  
"This place may have been dead while Earth was still new." Kat said, and then shuddered at the thought. Tommy placed his arm over her shoulders in a quick hug.  
  
"This makes me feel kinda morbid." Amber confessed.  
  
"I hear you." Alexis agreed.  
  
"Definitely, but it might be fun to explore someday.in the far future." TJ said.  
  
Alexis looked at him. "Does that make you an archaeologist in the making or really morbid?" she asked, smiling.  
  
TJ didn't respond but smiled back.  
  
They continued looking around the coliseum, but didn't find anything that appeared to be of any help. Carlos turned to look at Karone. "Are you sure this is where they are? " he asked.  
  
Karone nodded. "Yes, or at least I thought so." She then turned to look around her. "But if I'm wrong, there is no telling where they are. Or if they even still exist." She added.  
  
"That would make restoring our powers a little harder." Rocky commented.  
  
"Yes, it would." Cassie agreed.  
  
Kat suddenly turned around as she heard the sounds of someone walking on gravel. Tommy noticed her reaction and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kat turned to look at Tommy and then the other Rangers. "This place isn't as deserted as we think. I just heard someone." She said.  
  
The others looked around them, but they didn't see a thing. The place was still just as deserted now as it was when they had shown up.  
  
"Okay," Karone said, more to herself than out loud. "Everyone knows we are Power Rangers. If a warlord knew we were here, they would either hide from us or destroy us."  
  
"But if we were here to destroy them, we would have came morphed. Which we just admitted we can't do." Alexis pointed out.  
  
Jason stepped forward and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Cherubae, can you hear me?!" after a few moments of silence he tried again. "We're not here to fight you! We need your help!"  
  
Zhane and TJ exchanged looks, wondering if he had just lost his mind.  
  
"You've come to me for help, Power Rangers of Earth?" a voice asked. They turned to see a woman with purple hair and blue skin stepping from behind one of the posts. "And what is the matter?"  
  
"The Wizard has come to Earth." Tommy explained, stepping beside Jason. "And he has fought us to the point of draining us of our powers."  
  
Cherubae looked at Tommy and nodded. "I see."  
  
Now Ashley stepped forward. "But the Earth cannot remain defenseless, or he will take over it. That's why we need to get our powers restored. And we have been informed that the Turnstone may be the best way." She added.  
  
"Yes, I see." She repeated, smiling briefly at Karone. "Evil has not forgotten about the Turnstone, and they are making sure it was passed on."  
  
Karone tried not to blush, knowing Cherubae was referring to her time as Astronema.  
  
"The Turnstone can restore your powers, and I believe I can make it do so. Take a circle around me." Cherubae requested, and as the Rangers moved to do so, they were shot at. They turned to see the demon and the skeleton fighters approaching.  
  
"Oh no." Cora said  
  
"No one will be using the Turnstone but my master." The demon told the Rangers flatly and then looked at the skeletons. "Kill the Rangers and bring me the Turnstone."  
  
As the skeleton figures began to make their way over to the Power Rangers, Jason looked at Andros. "Get the Astral Powers restored. We'll use ninja power to hold them at bay. Once that is done, step in for us, and we'll restore the essence powers." He commanded.  
  
Andros nodded. "Right."  
  
Cassie cast a glance at Cherubae. "Can you handle doing it twice?" she asked.  
  
Cherubae nodded. "I will have to manage."  
  
The Essence Rangers stepped forward and called out, "We need Ninja Ranger Power now."  
  
The Ninja Rangers stood in their suits and they rushed on to meet the Skeletal Warriors as the Space Rangers gathered around Cherubae and she began speaking in a language foreign to even Karone.  
  
The Ninja Rangers fought against the skeletal warriors, and the demon decided to make his way towards the Space Rangers and Cherubae. Alexis noticed that and jumped past a skeletal warrior, crushing its head and kicking at the demons chest. It sprawled backward and Alexis glared at it. "You are not getting past me."  
  
The demon drew his sword. "We'll see about that, purple pest."  
  
The Ninja Rangers fought the skeletal warriors. The demon rose to face Alexis, and she heard weird chanting. It took a moment for her to realize it was coming from Cherubae and not her adversary.  
  
"Looks like your time is just about up." Alexis told him.  
  
The demon stared right back at her. "So you believe. It matters not if they get their powers restored. The Essence Rangers will never get their powers restored." Then he ran right at her.  
  
She tried to block his punch, but she was off and she felt the breath knocked out of her. She never realized when she hit the ground, and blacked out for a few seconds. Alexis recovered, and the first sensation she got was the silence. The chanting had stopped and she could not hear her friends fighting.  
  
The second was that Alexis saw the demon over her, drawing its sword and aiming it at her chest. "I told you that you could not win." He reminded her simply and then started to descend the sword.  
  
Then a boot came rushed out and kicked him in the chest. Alexis turned to see Amber, back in her Space Ranger suit. She leaned down and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Alexis said, none the less letting Amber help her to her feet. "It worked?"  
  
Amber nodded. "Like a charm. The others went to get your group, I came for you." She explained.  
  
Alexis nodded. "Right." And then she ran off.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." The demon stated, trying to attack Alexis again, but once again Amber intervened and kicked him back.  
  
Alexis joined the rest of the Essence Rangers. "Are we sure this is going to work?" she asked Jason. Jason nodded. "It worked for the Space Rangers." He told her and then they all took hands, forming a circle around Cherubae.  
  
"No! Stop them!" The demon called out to the skeletal warriors.  
  
They all tried to disengage from the battle they were in with the Space Rangers, but they refused to let the skeletons attack Cherubae and their friends. The guys let lose with their weapons, while the girls used their long-range weapons to keep their friends safe as they got their powers restored.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take the Turnstone myself." The demon decided, and when Amber tried to swing at the demon to keep him away, he caught her arm and tossed her into one of the pillars.  
  
Cassie noticed. "Andros, the demon thing is heading this way." She then tried to shoot at it, but the demon warrior used its sword to block her attack.  
  
"I'll stop it!" Zhane called out and, kicking two skeleton warriors out of the way, leapt up and aimed his Silverizier blade mode at the demon. It raised the sword and caught Zhane's attack, throwing him into the two girls.  
  
"Oh, no!" Andros shouted and tried to make his way over to stop the demon.  
  
But it was too late. The demon jumped over the Rangers, took the Turnstone from Cherubae's hand and then kicked her into Tommy and Kat, leaping out of the circle.  
  
"The Turnstone!" Carlos exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Karone yelled. "He can't be allowed to have it!"  
  
"Your too late, Rangers." The demon said, lifting the Turnstone up into the air. "It is now the property of the Wizard."  
  
Cora was the first of the essence Rangers to stand up. She had felt more energized now than she had since the loss of her powers at the Wizard's hands. She leapt up into the air, snatching the Turnstone from his grasp and saying, "Mine."  
  
"Stop her!" the demon called out. Fortunately Karone and the male Space Rangers were there to prevent the skeletons from getting to her immediately.  
  
Cassie knelt beside Tommy and Kat. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them.  
  
"We're fine." Tommy told her, stopping to help Kat to her feet. Then he looked at Cherubae and asked, "What about our powers?"  
  
"They should be fully restored." She told him as she was helped up by Rocky. "You should be able to stop the skeletons now."  
  
Jason nodded and then looked at his group. "Okay, Rangers. Let's do it! It's morphin time!" they all took their morphers from their pockets.  
  
"Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
The first skeleton leapt out from the four Space Rangers and made a grab directly for the Turnstone. Cora blocked it, but realized she had landed near a pillar, and had nowhere to run as the skeleton rose up and tried for it again. Which was when Jason leapt out and kicked the creature away from Cora, then took his power sword and cut the thing in two at the waist. The two pieces vanished into smoke.  
  
Jason turned to Cora. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Cora nodded. "Fine." She looked at the Turnstone in her hands. "But we have got to do something. This thing is powerful, and now that the Wizard knows where it is, he won't give up on it."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. "I know. Go over to Cherubae, and she'll tell you what to do." He replied. "We'll cover you."  
  
Cora nodded and ran off towards the purple skinned woman who had helped restore their powers. She was happy to note the rest of her friends were morphed and were helping the Space Rangers in the fight.  
  
"Your restored powers won't help you." The demon warned as it cut through the skeleton warriors to confront the Power Rangers. "We took your powers once and we can do so again."  
  
"That's what you think." Jason retorted.  
  
Nonetheless Amber glanced at Jason. "There are too many skeletal warriors here, Jace. Even if our powers don't get exhausted, we will." She pointed out.  
  
She's right. Cora thought as she came to Cherubae, knelt beside her and asked, "What do we do with this thing?"  
  
"Much of my energy has been exhausted to restore your powers. The Turnstone works by making thought into form. You can end this conflict and send it away. You have to." Cherubae explained.  
  
"But I'm not sure how." Cora admitted. "Trust in your mind, and in your heart." Cherubae advised.  
  
Cora remembered her mother saying that to her when she left home to study gymnastics. And sure enough, she had met Kimberly, who had helped her learn much of what she needed to know.  
  
She took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, "I want the skeletons to disappear." She said.  
  
The skeletons were beginning to out number the Rangers, and Jason was about to suggest a fall back when suddenly they disappeared as if they had never been there. "What happened?" Zack asked.  
  
Cora was amazed to see it worked. "Oh, my. I did it." She whispered to herself.  
  
The demon realized that the Turnstone was the reason his warriors had vanished. He turned toward Cora and began to run straight at her.  
  
Amber leapt out and intercepted the demon, kicking him back.  
  
"We've got to try the Supreme Bomb Attack!" Alexis said, looking at Tommy and Jason.  
  
Both of them nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the White Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Dragonzord!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Mastodon!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Pterodactyl!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Triceratops!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
Alexis jumped off the ground, used her feet to ricochet off one of the pillars and rushed right at the demon. Amber kicked it in the stomach, shoved the demon forward and then rolled off to the side beside Karone and Zhane as Alexis hit the demon and a huge explosion rushed forward.  
  
"Please let Alexis be okay." Cora said to herself, forgetting she was holding the Turnstone. When the smoke cleared Alexis stood there on her feet, looking amazed. "Wow, I have never done that before." She said to herself.  
  
The other Rangers rushed to her side. "How did you do that?" Jason asked. None of the Rangers had ever seen Alexis come out of a Supreme Bomb Attack without being rendered unconscious.  
  
"It was the power of the Turnstone." Cherubae said. They all turned to see Cora standing there holding the small round crystal ball like object. "Now only one thing is left to do." She gazed intently at Cora.  
  
She caught on instantly. "I understand." She confirmed.  
  
TJ looked over at Ashley confused. "What is she doing?" he asked.  
  
It was Karone that answered. "She must be wishing it out of existence." She informed him.  
  
"That's right." Cherubae confirmed. "It is too powerful for myself, the Wizard, or anyone else to control. It must be wished away so that it may not come to harm anyone again."  
  
Sure enough, the Turnstone floated up into the air, and seemed to fold in on itself before vanishing.  
  
None of the Rangers spoke for a moment. All were aware that they could have used the Turnstone to stop any future evil just as Cora had wished away the skeleton warriors that had attacked moments ago. All were also aware how easily the Wizard could have wished them away in that same manner.  
  
"It's for the best." Tommy finally said aloud. "And speaking of what is best, we need to get back to Earth."  
  
"There is one more thing you need to know." Cherubae told them.  
  
They all looked at her. "What is it, Cherubae?" Kat asked.  
  
"The Wizard is not acting alone." She revealed. "Everything has belonged to him except for the demon warrior. He was borrowed from someone else, and old friend of his who will now be making his way to Earth. Their combined powers are greater than any of them alone."  
  
"You mean we have a greater problem coming." Carlos translated.  
  
"Wonderful." Cassie said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You will get help in this matter soon though. They will be familiar with your enemies friend, but will almost be in the same predicament you are." Cherubae told them. "Only together can you overcome this obstacle."  
  
"And all the more reason we should get back to Earth." Andros said. "Thank you for the help, Cherubae."  
  
"Thank you for helping to end the Turnstone, Rangers of Earth." She said before vanishing.  
  
They all stood there a moment before finally Jason activated his communicator and said, "Alpha, we're coming home."  
  
If the Wizard has been getting help, then what can the Rangers expect now? What sort of help are the Rangers going to get? And is the Turnstone really gone? All this and more next. 


	14. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I own Amber, Amy, and Cora as well as the Wizard. Rachael West owns Alexis Darling and this does not impact her series "Streaks of Purple". The rest of the Rangers are owned by Saban.  
  
The Megaship sped toward Earth. Each of the Rangers felt apprehension about dealing with the Wizard again, even though the powers had been newly restored.  
  
After all, Jason thought, the Wizard drained our powers to uselessness once, why can't he do it again?  
  
Jason couldn't help but puzzle the fact that Cherubae had mentioned the Wizard had an ally, and that this mysterious ally had help that the Rangers could recruit. He was curious about these people, and if the help would be worth the trouble this ally could cause.  
  
"We're approaching Earth." Carlos reported.  
  
"Okay, slow us down." Andros told him and then turned to Cassie. "Is there any sign of activity?"  
  
Cassie looked down at a few of the panels. "Not that I can detect. I would say it has been quiet, since the Wizard had sent that demon and the skeletal warriors after us." She informed him.  
  
"He'll strike soon enough." Tommy told Andros.  
  
Zack nodded. "The sooner he strikes, the sooner we can prove to him we aren't easily beaten." He stated.  
  
Jason nodded. "That's true."  
  
Kat looked around at all the Rangers. "But what about the help that Cherubae told us about, how do we find these people?" she asked.  
  
"We weren't told how to find them." Amber recalled.  
  
"Maybe we need to rely on this friend of the Wizard's to find them." Alexis guessed.  
  
"That means we need to be really quick and alert." Kim said.  
  
"Which shouldn't be a concern." Rocky said, and when they looked over at him he pointed to a screen. "That demon just returned to the surface and is attacking the city."  
  
"How do we stop a demon who retreats whenever we start to overpower him?" Zhane asked his friends.  
  
Karone smiled suddenly. "I think I have an idea, I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." She said.  
  
"Let's Rocket!" "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Space and Essence Rangers arrived at the park, and as if the demon had been expecting them. He grinned at the Rangers. "I was waiting for you miserable humans to show up. There is no running, this time I will destroy you all." It threatened.  
  
"We'll see about that." Jason responded. He drew his Power Sword and Amy drew Saba, and the two of them jumped out at the demon, aiming to strike him. The demon blocked both of the swords with his arms, brushed them aside and punched both Rangers in the chest.  
  
The Essence Rangers came beside their friends.  
  
"We need to destroy that thing." Ashley said, looking at Andros.  
  
"I know, but we need to wait for Karone. If we don't that thing will just run again." Andros reminded her.  
  
The demon's eyes glowed and he shot out at the Space Rangers. They moved out of the way. Zhane turned his Silverizer into the laser mode and fired at the demon, which jumped out of the way of the blast.  
  
"If this is your best attempt, you might as well give up now." The demon told them all.  
  
"We're not giving up." Andros told the demon.  
  
Amber and Alexis jumped away from their groups and tried to double kick the demon, but he caught the girl's foot and threw them back, landing hard.  
  
Kat and Kimberly launched Cora into the air and she leapt out at the demon, aiming a kick to the head. The demon just dodged that one, and Cora landed on her knees.  
  
"You fools never give up, do you?" the demon asked, turning to Cora and blasting at her.  
  
Andros set up the Spiral Saber into booster mode and fired at the demon. He turned at the last second and blocked it with his hand. The demon blasted at Andros and he fell back.  
  
"We're running out of options." Zhane told his best friend.  
  
"I know." Andros said. "But we need to keep trying, and hope that Karone hurries up."  
  
Zack took his power axe, switched it to cannon mode and fired at the demon, which just avoided the shot and blasted him.  
  
"Zack!" Kim yelled out as she and Rocky came to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Zack nodded, ignoring the feeling of guilt coming over him about where he and Kim were standing. This was not the time. "I'm fine guys."  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Ashley pointed out to her friends.  
  
"Surrender now and I will make your deaths as painless as possible." The demon told the Rangers.  
  
If anyone could see beyond their helmets, they would have known Amber was making a face as she replied with, "Why is it I don't believe him for one minute."  
  
It was then that an arrow shot out and struck the demon in the back. He growled and turned around to face his attacker. It was Karone, who lowered her crossbow and called out, "Now we're ready guys." And threw up a small spherical object, which flashed a blue field briefly and then returned to normal.  
  
Zhane was the first to realize what she did. "She put a force field over the place." He told them.  
  
"So he has nowhere to run." Jason realized. "Alright, team. Let's finish this."  
  
"You think just because you've trapped me means that you can defeat me?" the demon questioned of the rangers. "If you're than naïve than bring it on!"  
  
"I have a plan guys." Alexis said. "We need to hit this thing hard and fast. Step one would be the Power Cannon."  
  
Amy and Zack stepped up, followed by Kim and Kat, and then Jason and Rocky got in back, they simultaneously called out for the cannon, and as it formed on their shoulders they inserted their energy spheres and fired at the demon.  
  
The demon was hit full blast with it, but it just took a few steps back and shook his head. "Nice try power rangers." He said.  
  
"Step two, Quadra blaster and the Spiral Saber booster mode." Alexis said, looking to the Space Rangers.  
  
Andros formed the Spiral Saber's booster mode as Ashley, Cassie, Carlos and TJ combined their weapons to form the Quadra blaster. Then they took aim and fired at the demon. It had pretty much the same effect as the power cannon had.  
  
"This thing is tough." Cassie noted.  
  
The demon began to charge a massive fireball, but was disrupted by multiple lightning bolts that had come directly from the sky at Amber's command.  
  
Jason had a feeling he knew what was coming next. And he was right. "Time for the Supreme Bomb Attack." Alexis stated, standing straight up and ready to jump.  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the White Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Dragonzord!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Mastodon!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Pterodactyl!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Triceratops!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!"  
  
"I infuse you with the power of the Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
Alexis began to make her way to the demon, and then jumped up, leaping off of Amber and Cora's shoulder and struck the demon head on. A massive explosion followed it. When the smoke cleared, Alexis lay there on the ground, unconscious and demorphed.  
  
The rest of the team rushed over to her. "How did that happen?" Kimberly asked, looking to Jason.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it was something about the demon. Thicker skin or something." He speculated, and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we have to get back to the Megaship."  
  
"Right." The others agreed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Wizard couldn't believe it. First the demon had failed to retrieve the Turnstone for him, and now it was gone into.who knew where. Now the Power Rangers had been able to destroy him.  
  
"This isn't over Rangers. In fact, it has just begun. Now you will see some of my true powers." He growled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The entire Ranger team stood there as Alpha examined Alexis. Finally he turned to them all and said, "She took a massive blow to the head from the demon just before she destroyed it. She will recover, but she will also be weak for a bit of time."  
  
"Then we'll have to do without her." Tommy stated.  
  
"A lot easier said than done." Zack pointed out.  
  
"We'll have to do what we can." Jason replied. "We already know doing to many of those things will kill her. We can't take that risk."  
  
The others agreed solemnly as they all turned back to stare at their friends unconscious form.  
  
Will Alexis recover before the Ranger's next battle? What is the Wizard's next move against the Power Rangers? How will they find the help that they were told of? All of this and more next time. 


	15. Upping the Ante

Disclaimer: Amber, Cora, and The Wizard are mine. Alexis belongs to Rachael West, this series does not affect her series "Streaks of Purple". All other Power Rangers material does not belong to me.  
  
"One thing that has my mystified," Cora told Kimberly as the two girls made their way onto the bridge of the Megaship, "is if the Wizard is so powerful, why doesn't he just kill us himself?"  
  
Kimberly shuddered, remembering as every ranger did when the Wizard had shown up and beaten all of them, including Amber. This led to the brief power drain they had suffered before Cherubae used the power of the Turnstone to bring their powers up to full strength. "I wish I could tell you. But you're right, I wonder what kind of game he is playing."  
  
Cassie overheard their conversation and she looked over at them. "None of us are sure what the Wizard is up to, but considering we barely won that last fight, I hate to see what he has in store for us next."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Wizard watched from a screen the battle that his demon had fought. Alexis had used her Supreme bomb attack to win the fight for them. But just barely. Now she would be out of commission for a while, and The Wizard intended to take advantage of it.  
  
"No more waiting around." The Wizard said aloud. A figure stepped from the shadows and stood just to the right of him. "It's time to start uniting those who were not killed by Zordon. And killing those who were not killed by Dark Specter. Find someone to distract those pesky rangers while I begin our first step."  
  
Darkconda nodded. "An excellent plan. I have just the distraction."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jason and Amber walked into the infirmary, where Alpha was scanning Alexis one more time before letting her leave.  
  
"How are you?" Amber asked her.  
  
Alexis smiled. "I feel better. Not dancing in the streets better but at least I feel okay enough to get back to work." She responded. "But I guess that final decision is Alpha's."  
  
"You're as healthy as can be expected. But you can't be doing your bomb attack for a while. In fact, if it can be avoided I don't think you should be on the battlefield in a while." Alpha told her.  
  
"The way these things work out, I don't think we can do without her on the battle field. But we'll make sure she doesn't do her bomb attack." Jason told him.  
  
Alpha nodded. "That's about as good as we're going to get, I guess. You're free to go." He said.  
  
Alexis stood up and walked out of the infirmary with the other two. Then she smiled. "Thank god, if I had to spend much more time in there, I'd go crazy. In fact, I have been there enough to last a lifetime." She said.  
  
Jason and Amber smiled back, and then Jason replied, "I have to agree with you, I've been there more times since the Wizard started his attack then I've ever been in a hospital prior to."  
  
Amber nodded. "I second that. The only times I have ever been in health care place prior to the Wizard is when Kimberly fell of the balance beam from exhaustion, just before she went off to train for the Pan Global trials, and three months before being a ranger, when Amy and I got into a car accident." She said.  
  
"You never told us about a car accident." Alexis said.  
  
"And I never will." Amber said back, smiling a bit.  
  
"The problem is, we'll probably be back there at least a dozen more times before we defeat this Wizard guy." Jason pointed out to them both.  
  
"That's the depressing part." Alexis said. "Except for the prospect of the Wizard beating us."  
  
"I just wish I knew what he was up to. Aside from major annoyance, he hasn't done a thing to prove he has some galaxy threatening agenda." Amber commented.  
  
"Well, let's go to the bridge and see if there is anything new going on." Alexis said, and the three of them walked off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TJ remembered the probe The Wizard had sent out. Granted, it had been a decoy to lure the Space Rangers away from Earth so the Brain Drain monster could destroy the Essence Rangers, but none the less he wondered what would have happened with the probe if it had reached it's destination: M51 the galaxy belonging to Master Vile.  
  
Ashley looked over at him and noticed the look of curiosity on his face. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.  
  
TJ nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that probe that was decoyed for us a couple of weeks ago. I wonder what would have happened if we had let it go instead of destroying it before we went to help the Essence Rangers." He told her.  
  
"That's a good question. Probably nothing, but I guess it's hard to say. Maybe something we couldn't see, which may prove the hidden agenda thing that Kim and Cora were talking about." Ashley replied.  
  
"I guess we'll never know." TJ admitted.  
  
It was then that Jason and the two purple rangers walked onto the bridge. Everyone rose from their spots to find out how Alexis was doing.  
  
"I'm good, although I guess we won't be using the Supreme Bomb Attack for a while." Alexis told them, and added, "That was Alpha's orders."  
  
"We'll find a way to live without it." Andros assured her. It was then that the alarm went off.  
  
"What's going on DECA?" Carlos asked.  
  
"A monster has just appeared on the surface." DECA reported to the Power Rangers and then put the monster on the view screen.  
  
The view screen showed a monster with small horns, one large eye, and a really big mouth surrounded by short arms and legs. The mouth seemed to be the main part of this monsters body.  
  
"What is that thing?" Cora asked.  
  
"That's Hotalis, he's a bounty hunter. He's an old friend of Darkconda's, originally banished to a planet called Mobius, an alien prison world." Karone told them.  
  
"A friend of Darkconda, just great. And I was thinking we had actually killed him." Zhane commented.  
  
"Any guesses on who gave him the get out of jail free card?" Kat asked rhetorically.  
  
"Alpha, call Zack and tell him we need his help." Tommy ordered, and then the ranger ran down to off the bridge and on their way to the surface.  
  
But Amber still overheard Kim ask where Zack was, and Rocky tell her he was on another date with Angela. She could imagine the hurt on her friends face.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Zack sat across from Angela. The two of them had just ordered dinner and Zack was about to suggest a walk on the beach when his communicator and he looked down at it and smiled apologetically at Angela. "Sorry about this, I'll be back in a minute." He told her.  
  
"Alright." Angela told him and then added, "Don't take too long."  
  
Zack went outside and left into the alley before answering. "Alpha, this isn't the best time." He said.  
  
"Sorry about that, but a mercenary friend of Darkconda's just showed up in the park. The other rangers went to confront him, but they'll probably need the help." He told the black ranger.  
  
Figures. Zack thought, and hoped this wouldn't take too long. "I'm on my way." He told him and then looked around to make sure no one noticed him teleport to the park.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The rangers had hoped to get a drop on Hatolis, but when as they were approaching from behind he suddenly turned around. "Greetings, Power Rangers." He growled, giving off a wicked smile.  
  
"What big teeth you have." Cassie commented.  
  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Andros asked the mercenary.  
  
"I've come to take back the Gem of Trilix." He told the Rangers. "And it's come to my attention that you Rangers have it."  
  
"The Gem of Trilix?" TJ asked as he looked around, his face showing his confusion. The looks of the other rangers mirrored his.  
  
"Sorry, never heard of it." Amber told him. "But if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you if we find it."  
  
"So be it." Hatolis said and two blasters appeared in his hands from nowhere and he blasted at the group of teens. They all rolled out of the way.  
  
"Okay, that didn't work." Kimberly noted.  
  
"It's morphin' time!" "Let's Rocket!" Andros and Jason called out together.  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power"! "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power"! "Yellow Ranger Power"! "Red Ranger Power!"  
All the Rangers (except Zack) stood fully morphed and ready for battle.  
  
"I'm warning you, you're making a huge mistake. We don't have what you're looking for, we've never even heard of it." Ashley told the monster.  
  
"I suppose I'll know for sure after I've defeated you and searched you and your ship." Hotalis responded.  
  
"That's not going to happen." Jason told him and leapt forward to attack him. Hotalis shot the red essence ranger and he fell back.  
  
"Jason, are you okay?" Kimberly asked him as she and Cora went to his side.  
  
Jason stood up, using his sword to help him gain balance. "I'm alright guys."  
  
Ashley looked over at Cassie. "If he wants to play that game, then let's respond in kind." She suggested. Cassie nodded in agreement and the two girls pulled out their blasters and fired at Hotalis, but he dodged it and shot back. The girls rolled out of the way.  
  
"Standoff." Hotalis commented and then smiled. "Or it was." Then a ray shot out of his eye and sent the two girls flying into Andros and TJ.  
  
"That just figures." Amber commented.  
  
Karone took out her blaster and then transformed it into her crossbow. She then aimed it at Hotalis. "I think I know his weakness." She said and then shot a bolt directly at his eye.  
  
Hotalis leaned up and caught the arrow in his mouth, then chomped into pieces before spitting them out. "Not even close girl, but even if it were, it'd take more than a measly arrow to do the trick." He replied.  
  
Carlos went over and helped up the other Space Rangers. "We should try using our combined weapons." He suggested.  
  
Andros nodded. "Let's do it." He confirmed.  
  
Zhane turned his Silverizer into its blade mode and called out, "Go ahead, I'll keep him distracted." He then ran toward Hotalis.  
  
Hotalis smiled. "Yeah, that's it." He commented sarcastically and then shot his eye beams at Zhane. He dodged the beam but then the monster raised the blaster and struck Zhane full in the chest.  
  
By then Andros had formed his Spiral Saber into the booster mode and the other Space Rangers had turned their weapons into the Quadroblaster. They fired at Hotalis but he shot out his eyebeam and the impact caused both beams to disperse.  
  
"This thing is smart." TJ commented as they lowered the Quadroblaster.  
  
"Smarter than all of you." Hotalis replied and then raised his blasters and prepared to fire at the two ranger teams.  
  
A blast came from the side and he dropped the lasers. They fell to the ground completely burned up. The rangers and Hotalis turned to see Zack running toward them, his axe turned back to make his cannon. "Let's make this quick, I have a date to get back too." Zack said to the monster.  
  
"Sorry, but I have other plans." He replied as he ran toward Zack, intercepting him and then lifting him up. He tossed Zack into the other rangers.  
  
"We have got to out smart him." Amber said, looking from Alexis to Amy to Cora and back again.  
  
"I have an idea." Cora told her, then looked over to the other Essence Rangers. "I need a distraction, and I think the Power Cannon should do it."  
  
Jason nodded. "Right." He looked to the others. "Alright guys, let's do it."  
  
Jason and Rocky stood in the back, Kat and Kim stood in the middle, and Amy and Zack got up front and the Power Cannon formed on the top of their shoulders. "Let's take aim," Jason said. "And fire!"  
  
Hotalis saw the blast coming and shot his eyebeam again at the cannon's blast, causing that to disperse. But this allowed Cora to cartwheel right past the beams, leap up and kick Hotalis onto the ground.  
  
"Go Cora." Alexis commented.  
  
"And she certainly learning gymnastics better on the job then she ever would from anyone else, even me." Kimberly added.  
  
Hotalis rose just as Cora aimed another kick at his side, which connected. She then aimed a punch right at his eye, but this time the monster caught her and raised her off of the ground.  
  
"It was a nice try girl, but futile. Now you will pay." Hotalis informed her, and then before any of the rangers could stop him, he shot a beam from his eye that struck Cora right in the chest. He released her as the beam struck and sent her flying into a tree, where she fell to the ground and she powered down unconscious.  
"Cora!" Jason and Kimberly cried out as the Space and Essence Rangers ran to her side. Karone leaned down and put a hand to her wrist. "She's breathing, barely. We have to get her to the Megaship." She informed the group.  
  
"We've tried everything, how are we going to stop him.or even stall him long enough to get her to the Megaship?" Kat asked.  
  
"Not everything." Alexis reminded them grimly.  
  
Andros turned to her. "You're not using your Supreme Bomb Attack. I won't risk losing you, any more than I would let anyone else risk themselves." He replied.  
  
"You have a better idea?" Alexis asked.  
  
Jason looked to Alexis. "Andros is right, we can't risk you. Get Cora to the ship. We'll take care of the monster." He told her.  
  
"How?" Alexis asked him.  
  
"I'm going to cut his eye out." Jason responded grimly.  
  
"He already said his eye isn't his weakness." Karone pointed out to him.  
  
"You'd be surprised what will die when you pull their eyes out, weakness or not." Rocky told her. That didn't do anything to reassure her.  
  
Amber stood beside Jason. "Why don't I make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else while you prepare to make the final blow." She suggested.  
  
"How?" Jason asked.  
  
"Remember how you weakened Pullitcorn with the charged Dragon Dagger and your Power Sword?" Amber asked, and when Jason nodded she went on, "so if I can use my powers to weaken him enough for you to destroy him."  
  
"She is the strongest ranger for a reason." Tommy pointed out as he handed Jason his Dragon Dagger. "Go for it man."  
  
Jason nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
"If you weaklings are done collaborating, I'd like to destroy you now." Hotalis said, and then laughed as if this were a game to him.  
  
Amber took the forefront now. "Sorry, Hotalis. Times up. Rule's changed." She then raised her hand and launched lightning bolts at Hotalis. He looked as if he had never expected it, and so the bolts struck him and sent him flying.  
Amber drew her Solar Sais and jumped right at the monster. This time he had no way of recovering in enough time and she struck him twice with her Sais and then launched out her Solar Flare attack, which sent him flying again.  
  
Amber looked over at Jason. "Now." She said.  
  
Jason ran forward, powering up the dagger and the sword, then swiped at Hotalis with his sword first, and then following through with Tommy's dagger. He and Amber turned away from the Hotalis as he fell back and exploded into nothing.  
  
"Good going." Kimberly called out the two of them and then looked over at the rest of the rangers. "Let's get back to the Megaship."  
  
"I'll catch you guys later. I left Angela hanging." Zack told the other rangers. "I'll finish up ASAP. If I don't get back before hand, give Cora my best wishes."  
  
They all powered down and the ranger's teleported back to the Megaship while Zack transported to the restaurant.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Darkconda had watched from the screen as the rangers finished off Hotalis. He was a little disappointed that his old friend had lost that battle, but supposed he wasn't surprised, given all they had done prior too.  
  
"The Gem of Trilix is right there, Rangers. And you have no clue as to its existence. But you will.soon enough." He vowed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Zack ran over the table and sat down across from Angela again, who looked a little annoyed. "Sorry it took so long. Cora was injured and Kimberly had called me. The others were on their way, but she didn't want to be alone and she wanted me to talk to her until Tommy and Kat showed up." Zack explained, knowing he was lying a bit about the circumstances but knew that was unavoidable.  
  
Angela's annoyance faded away, to be replaced by sorrow. "Oh, Zack. I'm so sorry. Maybe we should end this date." She replied.  
  
Zack shook his head. "I said I'd take you to dinner and I won't back down from that. But afterwards I'll take you home and then go meet my friends." He replied.  
  
Angela nodded. "Alright." She reluctantly agreed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Amber and Alexis joined Kimberly by the doors to the infirmary, where Alpha was working on Cora and Jason sat beside her bed holding her hand.  
  
"Any word?" Amber asked her.  
  
Kim shook her head. "Not yet. Alpha says she's stabilized and is slowly healing, although he says she is healing faster than he would have expected." She reported.  
  
"Any idea how?" Alexis asked.  
  
"No." Kim answered.  
  
"How long as Jason been there?" Alexis asked now.  
  
"Since he and I bought her in." Kimberly responded. "I couldn't stand still, so I came to pace out here. Jason refused to heave her side."  
  
Amber smiled slightly. "That's because he loves her. And I know that feeling is mutual." She informed them.  
  
Alexis looked over and asked, "Who died and made you the goddess of love?" There was a smile on her face, which told Amber she was only joking.  
  
Amber shrugged. "I have my ways." She replied mysteriously.  
  
Jason held her hand and looked at her face. Her face seemed so pale to him, and he was worried she would die despite Alpha's report. He looked over and saw Kim conversing with Amber and Alexis.  
  
"She is healing Jason. It may not look like it, but she is. And faster than I would have expected considering the range and force she was hit with." Alpha assured him.  
  
"I sure hope so." Jason said weakly, and then leaned back in his chair. He instinctively squeezed her hand.  
  
So it surprised Jason when he felt Cora weakly squeeze his hand back. He sat up.  
  
"What is it?" Kimberly asked, noticing his movement.  
  
"I just squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. She is recovering." He told her and then looked down at Cora. Her face was still pale, but she had opened her eyes and even managed a weak smile. "Hey." Jason said quietly.  
  
"Hey." She responded weakly. "Did we stop him?"  
  
Jason smiled and nodded. "We stopped him. And you're going to be okay." He told her.  
  
"You've healed remarkably well, you should be out of here in hours." Alpha added. "But the blast was severe. Any idea how you could heal so quickly?"  
  
Cora shook her head a bit. "I've no idea. Luck I guess." She closed her eyes for a second and then whispered, "So tired."  
  
Jason kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Rest now. We can theorize later." He told her, and then sat back down.  
  
Kimberly smiled too. "She'll be all right. If we had lost her." She started.  
  
"But we won't." Amber interjected. "She'll be fine, and better than ever. I'll go let the others know, they've got to be worried sick."  
  
Alexis and Kim nodded, and the Purple Space Ranger ran off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cassie looked over at Carlos. "Do you think she'll be all right?" she asked.  
  
Carlos shook his head. "I don't know. But I hope so." He answered.  
  
"This is all our fault. We underestimated him. That's all we've done his underestimate the Wizard and everything he's sent against us, despite the fact they've all nearly killed us." Ashley said, and then wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry quietly.  
  
Andros went over and hugged Ashley. "It'll be all right." He whispered to her consolingly.  
  
But she is right. Karone found herself thinking. All we've done is underestimate what he is capable of, and we should know better. Especially me, I was there when Dark Spectre declared him to dangerous to allow in our forces. I should be reminding them we can't underestimate anyone who Dark Spectre thought was dangerous.  
  
It was then that Amber walked onto the bridge. The rangers all turned to her and Amber held up her hand. "It's alright, guys. She's recovering. She just woke up. Alpha says she should be on her feet in a few hours." She informed them all.  
  
"Thank god." Cassie whispered. She noticed Ashley wipe tears from her eyes and then smile gratefully up at Andros, who smiled back.  
  
It was then that DECA interrupted with, "Incoming distress call originating from Triforia."  
  
To be continued.  
  
What is going on Triforia? What forces with the Wizard be gathering? How will the rangers respond? What will Kim do about her feelings for Zack? Will Jason and Cora get together? Stay tuned. 


	16. The Invasion of Triforia part 1

Disclaimer: I own Amber, Amy, Cora, and The Wizard. Rachael West owns Alexis Darling, this series does not impact her series 'Streaks of Purple'. All other rangers and characters do not belong to me.  
  
"Incoming distress call originating from Triforia." DECA announced.  
  
"Triforia? But why?" Tommy wondered.  
  
Cassie turned over to a console. "Good question. Let's find out." She replied and then pressed a few buttons. She activated the screen and the image of Earth was replaced by the image of Trey of Triforia, also known as the Gold Ranger.  
  
The image of Trey spoke immediately. "Rangers, we have been attacked by powers of unknown origin. I have been able to stand up to them, but I am weakening and they are slowly prevailing. We need help, and you are the only ones that I can think of to turn to help. If you get this message." The screen then went blank, the transmission cut.  
  
Andros looked over at Carlos. "Carlos, set a course for Triforia, maximum speed." He ordered. Carlos nodded and turned toward navigation.  
  
"Do you think The Wizard is the one attacking Triforia?" Kat asked.  
  
"It has to be." Rocky answered.  
  
"Why would The Wizard spend all of this time attacking Earth and weakening us and then attack another world?" Zhane questioned.  
  
"Not sure." Karone was the one to answer. "Maybe it's one of his forces. Or maybe there is something there he could use to destroy us. Either way."  
  
TJ looked over at Jason. "Will Cora be ready to help us when we arrive at Triforia?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think wild horses could keep her from helping us." Jason responded.  
  
"Alpha might though." Tommy reminded his friend.  
  
"We'll reach Triforia in about three hours." Carlos added.  
  
"She should be getting out of the infirmary about then." Jason told them all. "So I would imagine she'll join us. And we will need her help, if what Trey is saying is true. But we'll have to keep our eye on her."  
  
"No argument there." Ashley assured.  
  
"Deca, let us know when we reach Triforia. Let's get down to the infirmary and let Cora and Alpha know what is going on. And start planning out our next move." Andros said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The attack seems to be going as planned. The Gold Ranger was even able to send out the distress call as you expected." Darkconda told The Wizard, using a misty screen to communicate this information to him.  
  
"Good." The Wizard said. "They should arrive in just enough time for the grand finale that our new ally will deliver." He then switched gears. "Any luck locating the Alchemist?"  
  
Darkconda shook his head. "Not yet. But we will find him." He responded.  
  
"Very well, keep me informed of your progress if you learn anything before we are finished with Triforia." The Wizard ordered and then his image dissolved into the mist.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kimberly and the two Purple Rangers turned in surprise when the doors opened and all of the Rangers walked in. Contrary to her statement Cora had not been able to fall asleep and smiled to see them all here. "I really don't need a homecoming." She joked, and even managed to smile a bit.  
  
The Rangers gave a brief smile in return but then Andros shook his head. "We have a problem. We just received a distress call from Triforia. They're under attack. We're on our way to help them." He reported.  
  
"The Wizard?" Kimberly questioned.  
  
"We think so, but we're still confused as to why he would devote all this effort against us and then suddenly attack Triforia." Rocky said.  
  
"Trey wasn't able to tell us all of what was going on, he was cut off during the transmission." Cassie added.  
  
"Um, who is Trey?" Cora asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Before your time. Forgot." Kimberly apologized. "Trey is a Power Ranger from another world. The Gold Ranger. He came to help us.well them," she pointed over to Tommy, Rocky, Amber and Kat. "But we had to pass the power temporarily onto Jason, but after a while they took their toll on him and Trey received back the Gold Ranger powers and went back home." She explained.  
  
"And hasn't been heard from until now." Amber added.  
  
"Actually, Rita and Zedd had apprehended Trey, as well as the Phantom Ranger, when Dark Specter had launched his invasion of Earth. Before he was destroyed and I.you know, took over." Karone reluctantly volunteered.  
  
A moment of silence followed before Alexis broke it. "So, if it isn't the Wizard do you have any ideas who it could be?" she asked.  
  
Karone shook her head. "No, unless it's Master Vile." She answered.  
  
"We'll know when we reach Triforia in a few hours." TJ said.  
  
"Good, I'll be out of here by then." Cora said.  
  
"Just because you'd be released doesn't mean you should go get yourself into something this dangerous." Alpha pointed out. "It's just like I told Alexis, except she was still stronger than you."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're not dealing with one monster, we're dealing with a whole invasion force." Cora started.  
  
"More than likely." Rocky interrupted her.  
  
"I can't take that chance. If I can help, then I can't pass it down. No matter the risk to me." She finished as if she had never been interrupted.  
  
"Got to admire her guts." Carlos admitted.  
  
"If not her common sense." Alpha replied. "Oh, all right. Providing you seem healthy enough, you can go." He then turned to look at the rest of the Rangers. "We won't be there for several hours, so I suggest you all use this chance to rest up."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kat stopped by her quarters for a quick shower. After she got out, dried herself and put on clean clothes, she started on her way out and back to the bridge.  
  
She stopped though at her table and looked down. On the table were several of her swimming awards, which she had won prior to her accident. Even though Kimberly had helped her get over her fear of water, which resulted after the accident, Kat had not tried to get back into the sport.  
  
She picked up the first trophy she had won, at the age of six, and looked over it smiling. She remembered how happy she had been when she won it. All of that had been before being a ranger, but part of her still felt as if that meant more than being a Ranger did. Or maybe it just meant more because being a ranger had also symbolized the end of her innocence. When she could lay claim to not knowing the horrors that other beings could inflict on the world.  
  
She set her first trophy down and picked up her last, which she had won a month before the accident. She recalled telling her parents that she was going to do this forever. But destiny had argued her statement in a big way. After the accident she had not only developed a fear of water but had also spent almost a month trying to regain her energy in order to do something as simple as a walk around the mall. She had been that tired during the recovery time.  
  
She felt exhaustion overwhelm her as she had this thought, and she didn't even noticed when she lay back on her bed. And never registered when she fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the Megaship sped toward Triforia, Ashley found that she could not prevent her mind from returning to the Countdown to Destruction. Andros had gone off to try to bring Karone back once and for all. She had been so afraid she would never see him again, but kept a brave front so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving.  
  
Of course the invasion had made sure Ashley had little time to contemplate those thoughts.  
  
Now however those thought came racing back to her as they made their way to Triforia to face a force that could be stronger than Dark Specter's had ever been.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Rocky asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I was just thinking." She told him.  
  
"About?" Rocky prodded.  
  
"The countdown to destruction. I can't help but feel that we're about to be facing something that could be two times worse than that, Wizard related or not. And I can't escape the feeling that we all won't be coming back." She revealed.  
  
"Don't say that." Rocky told her. "We'll all come back alive and well."  
  
"I hope so." Ashley said, but doubt never the less showed in her voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jason entered the infirmary just as Cora was getting up from the bed. Alpha seemed less than happy about her insistence to move, but was not saying anything.  
"Should you be up?" Jason asked her as he came beside her.  
  
Cora shrugged. "Probably not. But I can't just lie around while we're about two hours from our next battle, which may be worse than any we've.I've been in." She informed him.  
  
"I can understand that." Jason admitted. "I just hope fatigue doesn't catch up to you, especially during the battle."  
  
"I don't think it will, I certainly hope not." She replied. Then she looked down a little and asked, this time her voice quieter, "That kiss on the forehead.did it mean anything?"  
  
Jason looked into her eyes. "Did you want it to?" He asked her.  
  
After a moments hesitation she nodded a bit. "Yes, I do." She confided.  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Well, good. I want it to mean something too." He admitted to her. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "But we can't have much until after we know what's going on with Triforia."  
  
Cora nodded in understanding. "I get that. Whatever our enemy is pulling off is bigger than us." She agreed, then sat back on the bed to make it easier for Alpha to confirm her health. "So where do we stand? Do we know anything else?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nothing. Carlos has made some long range scans but we have nothing to show for it." He told her.  
  
"You're about as healthy as you're going to get, considering you won't stop and rest." Alpha told Cora. "You're free to go."  
  
Cora stood up a little shakily and Jason came to help steady her. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before we get to Triforia." He told her and then smiled, "How does pizza sound to you?  
  
Cora smiled. "Like a slice of heaven."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kat was surrounded by fire. It was everywhere. She heard someone calling out for help. She turned to only find a figure that she couldn't see, let alone recognize, and herself.  
  
She started to make her way over to the figure when she saw something dodge into the flames. She turned and found a figure standing in the fire. She could see nothing recognizable about the figure. Then it raised its arm at her and she noticed it was a flamethrower. It aimed at her, and she screamed as it shot the flame at her.  
  
Kat's scream pierced the quiet of her quarters, and she bolted up from her bed, looking for both figures for a second before realizing she was on the Megaship. All was quiet for a minute before the doors opened and Cassie came in.  
  
Cassie noticed the fear in her eyes and rushed to her side. "Kat, are you okay? What happened?" She asked her.  
  
"I.I had a dream.more like a nightmare. I was caught in a fire. Someone was calling to me for help.I think. There was figure, it was responsible for lighting the fire. It tried to fry me before I woke up.at least I think it was me but I have never been caught in a fire before." She tried to quickly, yet hastily, explain to the Pink Space Ranger.  
  
"It's okay. Your fine, you're safe." Cassie assured her, not realizing that safety would probably fall to nothing once they reached Triforia.  
  
Kat took a deep breath and brushed some hair from her face. "I'm okay, I was just a little freaked." She told her friend.  
  
"I decided to come check on you after you didn't report to the bridge. We're about two hours away, and Zhane thinks we may have to prepare for some space fights about an hour before we get there." Cassie said.  
  
"Well, let's head up to the bridge. And please don't mention this to anyone else." She requested.  
  
Cassie had her doubts, but decided to honor the request. Especially considering there were bigger things to deal with right now. "Okay, let's go."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A tense hour passed on the bridge as they came closer to Triforia. Tommy had noticed Kat looked a little upset, and he had tried to inquire but she said nothing was wrong. Tommy chose not to press it at this point.  
  
A few minutes afterwards Jason and Cora joined them on the bridge. Carlos reported nothing in sensor range.  
  
"Maybe they want us to come." Karone guessed.  
  
'That'd be my guess." Alexis agreed. "The question is why do they want us to come?" No one was able to answer her question.  
  
It seemed to be forever before TJ reported, "We've just come into orbit." His voice caused everyone to jump slightly.  
  
"On screen." Andros ordered.  
  
On the screen was Triforia. Nothing seemed out of place but they all knew something wasn't right. Tommy looked to Amber, who had taken sensors. "Do you detect anything?"  
  
Amber shook her head. "Not in orbit." She then paused and looked over at her console. "I am detecting a monster attacking what I believe to be a city. It's with." She drifted.  
  
"It's with?" Rocky pressed.  
  
"A phalanx of Tengu warriors." Amber finished.  
  
"Tengu, but they were used by Zedd and Rita, they were destroyed during the Countdown to Destruction." Tommy said.  
  
"Or so we thought. Don't forget that Rito bought them with him. And we have no clue where he found them." Andros pointed out.  
  
"No more talk. I say we go down and get our answers." Zhane said.  
  
"I agree." Zack said.  
  
Jason and Andros exchanged glances and then nodded. "Let's do it!" "It's Morphin Time!" "Let's Rocket!"  
  
"Orange Ranger Power!" "Purple Ranger Power!" "White Ranger Power!" "Green Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" "Blue Ranger Power!" "Yellow Ranger Power!" "Red Ranger Power!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Space and Essence rangers appeared on the surface of Triforia. Over a dozen Tengu warriors immediately attacked them.  
  
"So is there any doubt now?" Amber asked as she used her lighting strike to take them out.  
  
"None." Andros confirmed. "But there will be more where those came from."  
  
An explosion erupted in front of them and they raced to the scene only to find Trey on his knees. They ran to his side.  
"Are you alright?" Kat asked him.  
  
Trey nodded. "I'm fine. But we don't have much time." He answered.  
  
"Actually your out of time Gold Ranger." Said a monster. The Rangers turned to face him, and Jason and Kimberly let out a gasp.  
  
"It can't be." Kimberly whispered.  
  
"Looks like it." Jason said. "It looks like King Sphinx all right."  
  
"Well, well. More Power Rangers." King Sphinx said. "The more the merrier. Prepare for your end." He then raised his wand and fired it at the rangers.  
  
Tommy got in front of the blast and played a note of the flute. His shield reflected the beam. "We've gotten a lot better since you were around. And we're going to prove it." He told the monster.  
  
Cassie pulled out her Satellite Stunner and Ashley pulled out her Star Slinger and the two girls hit King Sphinx. It allowed Amy to take Saba, leap off of Amber's shoulder and strike King Sphinx.  
  
"Let's form the power blaster." Jason told the others.  
  
Zack placed down the power axe. Kat placed her power bow on top the axe. Kimberly placed the power daggers on either side of the bow. Rocky placed his power lance on either side of the power daggers, and finally Jason placed the power sword on top of the axe. They all took it hand.  
  
"Lock on and fire!" The rangers caught out. The beam launched from the axe part of the power blaster and struck King Sphinx. He fell easily, and an explosion followed.  
  
"If only the other monsters will be this easy." Karone commented.  
  
"That was only a test, Power Rangers. Now the real fight begins." Said a voice from the distance. They turned to see a red figure standing among some rubble. Though they were to far away to tell, everyone thought they knew whom the figure was. He was even more of a shock that King Sphinx.  
  
"Lord Zedd." Tommy said.  
  
Has Lord Zedd returned? Who is the Alchemist? Has The Wizard aligned with the attackers of Triforia or is he up to something different? Stay tuned. 


End file.
